le mythe Chpinaka
by lasolitaire
Summary: Entre mythe et réalité, la frontière est parfois mince... si mince qu'elle n'est parfois pas percevable. Alors que faire quand le mythe prend place à la réalité?
1. Découverte

_Quelque part à Kjoauge_

Une jeune femme scrutait un mur avec une lampe-torche. Elle fixa plus particulièrement des symboles sur celui-ci tout en fronça les sourcils _Cela ne veut rien dire…. Quelle est cette langue ?. _Elle continua son observation et distingua une gravure. Elle reconnut facilement un humain tenant un coffret entre ses mains faisant face à d'autres humains. Elle sortit son portable et prit une photo. Elle continua son avancée quand elle entendit une légère explosion. Elle fixa l'heure sur son portable et souffla _Je leur avais dit d'attendre 15h avant de commencer à tout exploser. Des barbares ses Kjoauges... _Elle retourna sur ses pas et remarqua une légère fente dans le mur _Ceci n'apparaît pas dans les rapports de mon tuteur… je me demande ce qu'il y a au bout. _Elle s'accroupit et commença à ramper. L'espace était très étroit et l'air commençait à manquer _Mauvaise idée, je vais mourir en réalisant mes recherches..._ Sa tête heurta un mur. Elle le poussa et entendit un bruit de coulissement. Elle sortit, respirant l'air libre. Elle était à l'extérieur faisant face à une végétation dense et massive. Elle souffla et allait revenir au campement quand elle entendit un bruit. Elle se retourna vers la végétation et entendit de nouveau celui-ci. Elle commença, sans réfléchir, une marche vers l'origine du son. Elle remonta pendant plus de trente minutes vers celui-ci, qui ne faiblissait ni n'augmentait en intensité. Elle fit face à une colonne faisant plusieurs mètres de haut.

La jeune femme s'avança et remarqua une entaille dans le creux de celle-ci. Elle appuya dessus et un mécanisme se déclencha. La colonne se transforma en un gigantesque escalier. _Il faut que j'aille chercher mon matériel... _Elle rebroussa chemin et entendit à nouveau le bruit. Elle fixa l'escalier et souffla lors de l'ascension des premières marches. Après plus de 500 marches, elle arriva au sommet de la colonne et y découvrit une boîte. Des symboles similaires aux caractères découverts dans la grotte y étaient inscrits. Elle redescendit l'escalier, coffret en main. A peine eut-elle posé le pied à terre que la colonne s'enfonça dans le sol. Aucun trou n'était présent. Le vent s'était arrêté et aucun son n'était percevable. Elle observa autour d'elle, puis sans prêter plus attention à son environnement, elle remonta sa piste et cria aux gens l'entourant « Vous pouvez tout faire sauter, il n'y a rien pour ma thèse ici »

* * *

De retour chez elle, elle ne put que s'endormir suite au décalage horaire. Elle se réveilla cependant dans la nuit entendant la même musique l'ayant dirigé dans la forêt. Elle se leva à la hâte et s'aventura vers l'origine du bruit. Elle fixa le coffret qui s'illumina d'un coup. D'abord effrayée, elle remarqua que celui-ci était constitué de six parties se colorant de six couleurs différentes le rouge, le bleu, le vert, l'orange, le violet et le jaune. Cinq des six lumières disparurent en un instant, laissant la place à la couleur orange. La jeune femme s'assied sur sa chaise et posa un doigt sur la couleur. Aucune chaleur, aucune réaction. Elle allait retenter lorsqu'elle vit des symboles apparaître. Puis tout est redevenu à la normale. Elle reproduit difficilement les symboles et retourna à son lit _Je dois en parler à mon tuteur_

* * *

Le lendemain, la jeune femme se réveilla et sa première pensée fut attirée par la mystérieuse boîte. Elle s'empressa de prendre son portable et d'appeler son professeur. Un message défila en boucle « **Je suis actuellement en déplacement à l'étranger. Vous pouvez cependant me joindre en vous adressant au doyen qui me fera parvenir dans les plus brefs délais votre demande **». La jeune femme secoua la tête _Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui_

Elle fixa la boîte et se leva brusquement pour aller dans la cuisine et revînt avec un couteau. Elle essaya de l'ouvrir mais en vain _C'est quoi ce merdier ?_ Elle souffla et se dirigea vers son ordinateur pour chercher les différents symboles étant apparus sur la boîte. Ils semblaient appartenir à un peuple dont personne ne connaissait les réelles raisons de leur disparition. Elle nota par ailleurs un site internet fermé dont l'adresse IP ramenée à un numéro de téléphone. Elle se tâta et finit par saisir son téléphone. Elle parla avec un marginal parlant un semblant de Kjoaugen qui lui raconta des histoires sur une civilisation adepte des Dieux ayant disparu, on ne sait comment. Elle ne prêta pas attention au dire de son interlocuteur mais lui demanda un unique renseignement « Savez-vous leur moyen de communiquer ? ». Celui-ci lui raconta que les symboles pouvaient avoir plusieurs significations mais pouvaient aussi renvoyer à une sorte d'alphabet primaire. La jeune femme lui demanda cet alphabet et reçu quelques minutes plus tard un mail avec les informations. Elle fixa les feuilles contenant le fichier et essaya de retrouver les symboles qu'elle avait perçu la veille.

La nuit tomba et aucune chose n'était sortie de la recherche_ C'est inutile ! J'abandonne... _Elle éteignit son ordinateur et se coucha dans son lit. Quelques heures de sommeil plus tard, un bruit sortit la jeune femme de son sommeil. Elle se dirigea vers la boîte et murmura « Qu'est-ce-que tout cela signifie ? ».Elle fixa de nouveau l'apparition des symboles et s'empressa de reprendre l'alphabet. Tout en visualisant les symboles, elle fixa sa feuille « Ga ou Gu pour le premier symbole Kut, Kin ou Kuti pour le deuxième et le troisième c'est forcément En et un zéro donnant l'accentuation sur chaque début de syllabe». La jeune femme prit son papier et griffonna tout en murmurant « GaKutEn … ». Elle fixa mais rien ne se produisit. Elle tenta en essayant les différentes possibilités mais rien ne se produisit. Elle souffla mais murmura tout en regardant la boîte « C'est peut-être un o et non un zéro donc ça donnerai le ou ». Elle retenta les différentes possibilités et commençait à perdre patience. Elle fixa la dernière possibilité et froissa la feuille « Tout ceci ne veut rien dire. Gakutenou est la dernière possibilité mais … » Elle vit une lumière briller et entendit un léger bruit provenant de la boîte. Elle la fixa et murmura de nouveau le terme. La lumière réapparut et encercla un sixième de la boîte. La jeune femme posa son doigt sur la partie éclairée et un léger clic se fit entendre. Elle fixa l'intérieur de la boîte et y découvrit une bague ornait d'un diamant orange. Elle murmura « Gakutenou » et vit la bague scintiller. Elle prit délicatement la bague et après l'avoir examiné, l'enfila à son majeur. Elle sentit une brûlure la transpercer de son doigt jusqu'à son cœur. Elle tint fermement sa poitrine mais commença à suffoquer. Elle s'écroula à terre suite à l'intensité de la douleur. Elle essaya de retirer l'objet mais en vain. Après plusieurs minutes de lutte, elle tomba inconsciente sur le sol.

Fin du premier chapitre


	2. Imaginaire

_Une jeune femme semblait chercher quelque chose du regard. Elle nota un mouvement derrière elle et se retourna pour faire face à une épée. Elle le contra à l'aide de son gantelet et planta son arme dans le cœur de son assaillant. Elle compta trois hommes l'encerclant. Elle s'abaissa lors d'une tentative d'attaque lancée par l'un des soldats, et l'attrapa fermement pour qu'il lui serve de bouclier humain. Après quelques minutes de lutte, elle laissa derrière elle plusieurs cadavres. Elle attrapa les rênes d'un cheval, le calma et monta sur celui-ci le lançant à vive allure. Son regard fut attiré par une personne. Elle sauta de la selle lorsqu'elle se retrouva à moins d'une demi-lieue de celle-ci. Elle s'avança, essoufflée, vers une autre femme décochant une flèche dans un soldat à plus d'une lieue d'elle. Elle fixa l'homme s'écroula avant de s'adresser à la jeune femme lui faisant face_

_- Nous devons nous replier_

_- Nous sommes perdues Julia. Nous devons laisser le temps aux humains de fuir et contenir nos opposants ici-même_

_- Les humains n'auront jamais assez de temps pour s'enfuir_

_- Ils doivent essayer !_

_La jeune femme décocha plusieurs flèches touchant en plein cœur plusieurs hommes d'affilés_

_- Mais ils ne savent même pas où aller !_

_Julia se fit saisir au cou par l'autre jeune femme puis repousser brutalement_

_- Retournes à ta position ! Tout de suite !_

_- Je dis juste que…_

_- MAINTENANT JULIA!_

_Des cris de douleurs les arrêtèrent dans leur dispute. Les deux se regardèrent un instant puis coururent vers l'origine du bruit. Julia hurla en découvrant l'origine des cris « Harry ! ». Elle s'accroupit au chevet de l'être mourant et essaya de maintenir la plaie ouverte mais on ne distinguait bientôt plus l'origine du sang tellement le vêtement en était imprégné. Julia secoua la tête tout en pressant le corps devenu froid au toucher « Non Non Non Harry ne me laisse pas je t'en prie »_

_Un autre cri transperça l'air. La femme debout murmura « C'est Duran … ». Elle se précipita, laissant Julia pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle vit Duran tenant une jeune femme, la berçant délicatement tout en murmurant les yeux vides « Kyohime… ne me laisse pas… » Après plusieurs minutes, Duran fixa l'intruse à son malheur et cracha tel du venin une succession de reproches_

_- C'est de ta faute ! Nous avons perdu __Kagutsuchi par ta folie et là, j'ai perdu, nous avons perdu nos âmes sœurs ! Quand vas-tu t'arrêter ?_

_- Je n'ai pas le choix ! Nous devons laisser les humains fuirent. Nous avons perdu notre pouvoir. Mais nous restons des dieux dans l'âme et devons lutter jusqu'à mort sans suive _

_- Alors je préfère mourir dignement, à ma manière_

_Gakutenou n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une flamme bleue engloba Duran et Kyohime. Elle fixa la scène, impuissante, puis se redirigea vers Julia qui, semblerait-il, avait eu la même idée que Duran. Seule, elle marcha vers une végétation en récitant des incantations en boucle. Elle fixa l'horizon, visualisant une masse humaine. Elle fixa les alentours et ne voyant rien de menaçant à leur portée, sourit une dernière fois. Elle observa un instant le ciel et murmura confiante « L'avenir est assurée, notre peuple survivra ». Une chaleur supplémentaire envahie son être et elle poursuivit dans un dernier souffle tout en se consumant « Kami chère mère. Veuillez au maintien de mon âme que je puisse retrouver mes sœurs et mon âme sœur »_

* * *

La jeune femme sentit qu'on lui tapotait légèrement la joue et fut surprise de découvrir une jeune femme devant elle. Celle-ci portait un large sourire et semblait être rassurée. Elle parla d'une voix douce et maternelle « Midori Sugiura vous m'entendez ? »

Celle –ci hocha la tête et fixa un instant son environnement « Où suis-je ?»

- Vous êtes aux urgences

- Mais… Pourquoi ? Comment ?

- Votre propriétaire vous a retrouvé sur le plancher de votre cuisine. Vous aviez quatre jours de retard dans votre loyer alors il est entré pour…

- Quel jour sommes-nous ?

- Le 26 février

- 6 jours

- Pardon ?

- Rien je vous remercie pour votre aide. Puis-je m'en aller ?

- Vous devez attendre le passage du titulaire et régulariser votre sortie mais ensuite vous êtes libre Mademoiselle.

Après le passage du titulaire et la signature du bon de sortie, Midori se leva et attendit devant un bureau pour son enregistrement. Elle fixa sa main et remarqua la bague toujours présente. Elle essaya de la retirer mais celle-ci semblait collée à son doigt. Elle remarqua la jeune femme l'ayant soigné et se permit de l'interpeller « Excusez-moi, vous ne l'avez pas retiré ? »

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Ma bague ?

La jeune femme fixa Midori « Quelle bague ? »

Midori mis sa main devant la jeune femme « Celle-ci »

La jeune femme passa une main sur le front de Midori et murmura « Nous devrions peut-être vous faire passer un scan. Il semblerait que vous avez des hallucinations »

Midori fixa sa main _Elle ne la voit pas… Je suis la seule à la voir … Je dois trouver un moyen pour ne pas me faire interner ici. _Elle imita un sourire « Je vais bien. Je regrette j'ai dû l'oublier chez moi et ayant l'habitude de la porter… ». La jeune interne semblait rassurée et se retira prétextant avoir une urgence.

Après les formalités documentaires, Midori retourna chez elle. Elle passa devant la boîte et revit un flash de ce qu'elle présumait être un rêve. Elle s'assied sur la chaise lui faisant face et murmura « Julia… ». Une lumière verte apparue puis disparut après quelque instant. Elle se concentra et tenta « Duran… ». Une couleur bleue apparue juste à côté de celle de la verte. Les trois lumières verte, bleue et orange remplissaient la partie supérieure de la boîte. Midori saisit son crayon et nota ses observations. Elle se reconcentra et rechercha des brides de souvenirs « Kyohime… ». Cette fois-ci, elle avait beau répéter le terme et attendre mais rien ne se produisit. Elle fixa la boîte et essaya autre chose « Harry…. ». Elle prit la boîte dans ses mains cherchant une quelconque fissure mais celle-ci semblait nette sous tous les angles. Pour autant, aucune lumière n'apparut _Je l'ai foutu en l'air..._ Elle prononça de nouveau le mot « Duran » et la lumière bleue réapparut. _Ok … faut que j'essaie de comprendre..._ Elle tenta le dernier prénom imprononcé jusque-là « Kagutsuchi ». Une lumière violette remplit la pièce englobant totalement la boîte et ses environs. La case illuminée se trouvait juste en dessous de la case contenant la bague à son doigt. Elle se remémora son rêve. Elle saisit son papier, reproduisit la segmentation de la boîte et inscrivit tout en réfléchissant _Sœur… Ame sœur… _

Midori pianota sur son ordinateur à la recherche d'informations et essaya de les relier. Entre réalité et mythe, sources corrompues et vraies, beaucoup de recherches pour un maigre résultat. Elle fixa la boîte et après plusieurs heures à se répéter la même chose en boucle, elle capitula et accepta ce que lui dicta son esprit _Il faut que j'arrive à tous les ouvrir et pour cela je dois trouver les cinq personnes manquantes…_


	3. Rencontre

_- Je regrette, je ne peux pas._

_- Et pourquoi cela ?_

_- Mon peuple … Je ne peux pas les laisser sans leur Reine_

_- Votre peuple vous sera toujours fidèle et vous les dirigerez toujours_

_- Ils verront cela comme une trahison. Je ne veux pas les abandonner_

_- Je ne vous demande pas cela. _

_- Alors que me demandez-vous exactement ?_

_- Soyez-mienne de grâce_

_- Laissez-moi au moins le temps d'y réfléchir._

_- Mon cœur et mon âme vous appartiennent. Ne l'oubliez pas. Sachez que vous êtes ma Reine de cœur. Laissez-moi vous aimer et acceptez ce présent vous montrant toute ma dévotion et mon amour._

_- Je l'accepte mais ne peux le porter au grand jour… Pas dans l'immédiat._

_- Votre acceptation est déjà une chose réchauffant mon cœur Ma reine_

* * *

Cinq mois étaient passés depuis l'incident. Midori avait recueilli quelques informations grâce à un voyage à Magatshi et Hyrghue. Les mythes étaient répandus dans ces deux pays mais rien de très convaincant. _Comment retrouver ces personnes…_ Entre temps, Midori n'avait cessé de faire les mêmes rêves. Celui où une jeune femme mourrait et d'un combat où cinq femmes avaient péri. A chaque rêve, elle se sentait prise dans l'action, responsable des actes et des coups de Gakutenou mais ça aussi elle ne savait l'expliquer. Elle avait compris grâce à un vieil homme Magatshien que les trois déesses Chpinaka, Duran, Gakutenou et Julia pouvaient donner une jeunesse éternelle à un humain s'avérant être leur âme sœur. Cependant elles perdaient leur pouvoir malgré une jeunesse éternelle. Suite à son rêve, il lui semblait logique que son âme sœur était Kagutsuchi. Rien qu'à y penser, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir suite à un rêve érotique qu'elle avait fait, il y a deux jours, mettant en scène ses deux protagonistes. Elle fixa sa bague et murmura « Espèce de Pervers »

Elle était venue à la conclusion qu'elle devait retrouver Duran et Julia en premier lieu. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas réellement. Elle ressentait un manque, allez savoir pourquoi. Elle fixa l'heure et sourit _Il est temps de se divertir _

Midori n'était pas friand de ce genre de rencontre mais entre ses différents voyages et la faculté, c'était un moyen pour se divertir et discuter avec des femmes qui, généralement, ne voulant pas de lendemain. Elle fixa la salle et se murmura « un buffet de choix »

Elle s'installa à une table, comme à son habitude, et attendit de se faire aborder. Après cinq femmes et plus d'une heure de discussion, Midori se releva et changea de salle _D'un ennui à toute épreuve_. Il y avait eu du flirt mais rien ne semblait lui permettre d'aller au-delà _C'est un jour sans_. Elle se plaça au bar et commanda une boisson. Elle entendit une voix légère lui murmurer « Jolie bague »

Elle fixa la jeune femme et lâcha un « merci ». Elle reporta son attention sur son verre et après plus de trois minutes son esprit fit tilt « Attendez-vous la voyez ? »

La jeune femme regarda perplexe Midori mais hocha la tête « Oui bien évidemment »

Midori réfléchit _Elle pourrait être une des sœurs de Gakutenou ou devrais-je dire une de mes sœurs… _

- Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ?

Midori hocha la tête à la recherche d'une excuse « Oui, juste mal dormi »

- Je comprends, j'ai le même problème, surtout depuis 5-6 mois

Midori fixa la jeune femme qui reprit « Je fais des rêves étranges et je n'arrive plus à m'endormir ensuite »

- Quel genre de rêve ?

- Ne vous sentez pas obligé de faire comme si ça vous intéressez

Midori secoua la tête « Mais ça m'intéresse vraiment Mademoiselle ? »

- Mai

- Enchantée. Moi c'est Midori

- Pour répondre à votre question, c'est assez étrange. Je rêve d'une jeune femme au chevet d'une autre. C'est d'une tristesse qui me chamboule et m'empêche de me rendormir

- Comment s'appelle ses deux jeunes femmes ?

- Vous êtes psychologue ?

- Pardon ?

- Vous essayez d'analyser mon rêve non ?

- Simple curiosité

- Je vois… Kagutsuchi est la femme mourante et pour l'autre, je ...

- Gakutenou

Mai fixa un instant Midori « Comment le savez-vous ? »

- Parce que je fais le même rêve

Midori sentit sa main lui brûler et la bague s'illumina sous le regard surpris de Mai « Comment faîtes-vous cela ? »

- Je…. Je n'y suis pour rien. Pouvez-vous venir chez moi ?

Mai se leva d'un bon « Je ne suis pas ce genre de femme ». Midori regarda Mai s'éloigner cherchant à comprendre la réaction. Comprenant sa maladresse, elle se releva en retenant la jeune femme « Mai, je ne souhaite pas ce genre de chose. Je…. Je dois vous montrer quelque chose »

Mai semblait hésiter mais murmura « Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que je peux vous faire confiance »

- Merci. Je vous ramènerai après

Midori ouvrit son appartement et proposa un café à Mai. Une fois installée, Midori plaça la boîte devant Mai et murmura « Kagutsuchi ». Comme prévue une lumière violette apparue. Midori fixa Mai qui ne daignait pas quitter la boîte des yeux. Elle lui murmura «Placez votre main ici »

Mai s'exécuta mais rien ne se produisit. Midori souffla « Eh merde ! »

Mai observa la case ouverte « Qui y avait-il ? »

- Ceci

- Pourquoi avez-vous murmuré ce terme ?

- Ce prénom … Il semblerait que ce soit la seule façon de l'ouvrir

Mai posa sa main sur la case indiquée par Midori et murmura à son tour « Kagutsuchi »

La bague de Midori s'illumina et lui brûla légèrement mais rien d'autre ne se produisit. Mai caressa la boîte et demanda « Et pour celle-ci ? »

Midori fixa l'emplacement ouvert et répondit « C'était Gakutenou »

Mai passa sa main sur le rebord de la case ouverte et murmura « Gakutenou »

Un léger clic se fit entendre et Midori se repositionna sur sa chaise « Essayez de la faire coulisser »

Mai s'exécuta et fit face à une chaîne avec un pendentif orné d'un diamant violet. Mai fixa l'objet et resta perplexe « Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?»

Midori sourit et prit délicatement le collier. Tout en plaçant le collier autour du cou de Mai, elle énonça « Laissez-moi vous offrir un autre café avant, la soirée risque d'être longue »


	4. Personne manquante

_Une jeune fille brune aux yeux bleus fixait avec mélancolie le ciel_

_- Vous sentez-vous bien Milady ?_

_La jeune femme se retourna et se mit à genoux_

_- Pardonnez-moi Déesse, je ne voulais pas vous privez de votre espace_

_La déesse s'asseya et secoua la tête_

_- Ne vous excusez pas pour si peu. Le ciel est assez vaste pour deux âmes ne croyez-vous pas ?_

_La jeune femme se contenta d'hocher la tête_

_- Prenez place auprès de moi, je vous prie_

_La brunette s'exécuta non sans un certain malaise. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucune des deux personnes ne parlèrent. La brunette se contentait de fixer le ciel alors que la déesse avait les yeux fermés et profitait du silence qui régnait. Pourtant ce fut elle qui le brisa_

_- Seriez-vous disposée à rester auprès de moi ?_

_- Je vous servirai jusqu'à ma mort déesse Chpinaka_

_La déesse saisit la main de la brunette, la faisant sursauter au passage_

_- Je ne veux pas d'une servante ou d'une esclave…. _

_- C'est pourtant ce que je suis Ma déesse _

_La déesse renforça sa prise sur la main de la jeune femme et caressa doucement son visage avec sa main libre. Elle murmura pour ne pas briser la vision lui faisant face_

_- Vous êtes d'une beauté folle Kyohime, même notre mère Kami n'a jamais vu aussi belle âme pure… _

_- Déesse Duran je ..._

_- Permettez-moi de vous traiter comme ma Reine_

_Elle déposa un baiser chaste sur la joue de Kyohime, accompagnant sa requête. Celle-ci se contenta d'incliner la tête et de prendre congé laissant Duran, seule avec ses craintes d'un amour à sens unique._

* * *

Il avait fallu toute la persuasion de Midori pour que Mai lui donne son numéro. Elle avait, depuis l'incident, gardé contact avec celle-ci. Elle avait appris que la jeune femme sortait d'une rupture difficile et essayait de se reconstruire seule. Suite à leur discussion, Midori avait décidé d'ouvrir un blog sur internet et de se faire passer pour un psychologue donnant des consultations gratuites sur internet. Pour rendre crédible son rôle, elle endossa le rôle d'un patient et racontant l'histoire dans les grandes lignes. Après deux mois de patience, Midori reçu un e-mail lui annonçant qu'une jeune femme souhaitait parler avec elle suite à son blog. Elle parla pendant quelques jours avec puis décida de l'inviter chez elle, pour une consultation 'privée'. D'abord réticente, celle-ci accepta suite à une nécessité de comprendre et surtout de retrouver un sommeil réparateur sans rêves ou cauchemars. Midori avait donc prévenu Mai, qui s'arrangea pour être disponible lors de la venue de l'étrangère.

Une jeune femme brune se tenait devant la porte et cogna légèrement. Après quelques secondes, elle fut accueillie par Midori qui l'invita à rentrer. Ne prenant pas plus de formalité, Midori énonça

- Akane…. Je présume que vous rêvez depuis plus de 7 mois de deux jeunes femmes, que vous ressentez leurs émotions et vous sentez connectée à l'une d'entre-elles plus particulièrement ?

La jeune femme paraissait troublée mais hocha la tête. Mentalement, elle était impressionnée par le sens d'analyses de la jeune femme. Elle se fit interrompre dans ses pensées

- Quelle est le nom de cette jeune femme ?

- Harry

Midori souffla d'agacement, sur quoi Mai enchaîna

- Ce n'est pas contre vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas

- Vous avez donc une signification à cela docteur ?

Midori fixa un instant la jeune femme et se gratta la tête

- Je ne suis pas un psychologue

Akane se releva mais sentit une main chaude sur son épaule.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Midori avait de bonne raison pour agir comme elle l'a fait. Nous allons vous expliquer

Après plusieurs heures d'explications, Akane semblait se faire à l'idée. Midori finit son explication tout en secouant la tête

- Il ne nous manque plus que Duran, …

Akane interrompit Midori

- Duran ?

Midori hocha la tête

- Comme le nouveau coureur de la ville ?

Midori fixa un instant la jeune femme qui poursuivit

- Je suis amatrice des sports extrêmes et depuis quelques mois, un coureur portant le nom de Duran enflamme chaque samedi les pistes de rallye

Midori se leva brusquement et fixa son calendrier

- Nous allons vous accompagner et voir cette personne

Aussitôt fait, aussitôt dit. Il a fallu toute le calme et la diplomatie de Mai pour pouvoir entrer dans les loges du coureur prodige. Midori s'avança

- Duran ?

Le coureur hocha la tête et répondit froidement

- Je fais ça pour le plaisir et ne suis pas intéressée par des sponsors. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre

Midori l'attrapa par le bras et lui murmura

- Et si je vous parle de ce qui vous hante en ce moment. Kyohime si je ne m'abuse ?

La jeune femme paraissait surprise

- Qui vous a parlé de ça ?

Midori secoua la tête mais enchaîna

- Je suis archéologue. J'ai besoin de réponse et je pense que vous aussi

La jeune femme allait répliquer mais se fit assaillir par une autre femme

- Duran ! C'est ton tour ! T'as pas fini de te préparer ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fous !

- Oi ! Relax Julia!

Akane jusque-là silencieuse fixa la jeune femme et murmura « Julia ». Celle-ci fixa un instant la jeune femme et semblait déconnectée « Nao et vous êtes ? »

- Akane

Midori décida d'intervenir « Harry vous parlerez sans doute plus »

La bouche de Nao chuta mais on entendait les haut-parleurs derrière eux. Midori fixa les deux coureurs « Ecoutez, il y a un bar au coin de District Avenue, en face de la place. Retrouvons-nous là-bas lundi soir »

Midori fut retenue par Duran

- Savez-vous …

Midori secoua la tête

- Je suis désolée Duran…

- Natsuki

- Natsuki. Kyohime reste inconnue pour l'instant mais je ne désespère pas de la trouver. Après tout cela fait plus de 8 mois que je vous cherche.

* * *

Le lundi soir, Midori attendit patiemment ses quatre invités. Elle avait réservé une petite salle privée, inclue dans le bar et attendait ses hôtes. Ce fût Mai qui arriva en première puis les coureurs et enfin Akane. Sans plus de cérémonie, Midori mis le coffret sur la table et fixa Nao.

- Mets ton doigt ici et prononce le mot Julia

Suite à l'appellation, le coffret s'illumina d'une légère couleur verte. Nao s'exécuta et ouvrit la case s'étant éclairée. On pouvait y distinguer un bracelet ayant une émeraude en son centre. Midori intima à Nao de le mettre et s'empressa de demander à Akane de réaliser ce que Mai avait réalisé. Une lumière jaune était apparue et Akane sortit de la boite une chaîne de pied ornée de plusieurs petits diamants jaunes.

Midori fixa Natsuki qui hocha la tête et murmura son nom de piste. Elle découvrit une lumière bleue puis une pince en forme d'éclair sur laquelle on distinguait un saphir. Midori fixa un instant la dernière case fermée et se murmura plus pour elle-même

- Nous devons la trouver

Tous se regardèrent et Midori décida d'éclaircir les esprits en racontant ce qu'elle avait découvert ainsi qu'une partie de ses rêves. Akane et Nao se regardèrent en rougissant légèrement puis se raclant la gorge, Nao demanda

- On doit reproduire ce qui se passe dans nos rêves ?

Akane rougit davantage

- Je… Je ne peux pas faire les choses de mon rêve même si … bref hors de question, je ne vous connais pas assez pour faire ce genre de chose aussi…. Enfin vous m'avez compris

Natsuki était la seule à ne pas interagir. Elle se demandait qui pouvait bien être son 'âme sœur ' et surtout les conséquences de cela. Elle fixa un instant Midori puis se releva.

- Nous devons retrouver la dernière personne


	5. Vol

**Note de l'auteur : merci pour les avis qui cependant ne sont pas nombreux. Cela ne peut signifier que deux choses : soit l'histoire ne vous plaît pas, soit vous ne voyez pas l'intérêt de donner votre avis. Je vais donc attendre d'avoir des avis sur celle-ci pour mettre à jour. Dans le cas d'une absence d'avis ou que ceux-ci sont négatifs, je ne posterais pas la suite. Ce n'est pas par manque d'inspiration car la fiction est déjà bien avancée... Juste que c'est décourageant de ne pas savoir ce que pensent les personnes prenant le temps de s'attarder sur mes écrits. Sur ceux, bonne lecture pour les quelques personnes suivant ma story ou me suivant.**

* * *

Une jeune femme se releva en sueur. Elle fixa l'horloge _5h04 j'ai réussi à dormir plus que la dernière nuit… _Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Tout en se passant de l'eau sur le visage, elle se remémora son cauchemar

%%%%%%%%%%%

_Deux jeunes femmes étaient entrelacées dans un lit. L'une d'entre elles avait le regard vague mais murmura_

_- J'ai peur _

_L'autre jeune femme resserra son emprise et embrassa le front de sa compagne apeurée_

_- Moi aussi j'ai peur pour toi_

_- Je n'ai pas peur pour moi mais pour notre contrée et pour toi_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'accepte de mourir pour la survie de mes adeptes_

_- Laisse-moi combattre à tes côtés_

_L'auditrice de ces paroles se rhabilla et murmura_

_- Tu n'es qu'une humaine … Ta place est auprès des tiens._

_L'interlocutrice se mit en position assise et regarda douloureusement sa moitié_

_- Tu as perdu ton pouvoir… Tu es aussi une humaine … Je ne partirais pas sans toi_

_- Tu ne tiendrais même pas un ush alors ne soit pas ridicule._

_La jeune femme alitée se leva et saisit à son tour son étoffe. Puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie laissant perplexe son amante. Celle-ci __la __suivit. Tout en remontant un couloir, elle se retrouva devant une salle de combat. En s'aventurant à l'intérieur, elle remarqua sa compagne avec une hallebarde dans la main droite et une épée dans la main gauche. Tout en tendant l'épée, celle-ci s'expliqua_

_- Si j'arrive à tenir plus d'un ush contre toi, je gagne le droit de me battre contre l'Envahisseur et ses troupes_

_- Hors de question !_

_La jeune femme lança l'épée, qui fut rattrapée avec beaucoup de dextérité par l'autre femme. _

_- Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Devant ses personnes, je te défie Déesse __Chpinaka_

_On pouvait entendre des murmures. La déesse se mit en position_

_- Je ne te ferais pas de faveur malgré mon amour pour toi_

_La jeune femme sourit et lança l'attaque. Les coups étaient directs et nets mais aucune des deux jeunes femmes ne semblaient arrivées à prendre le dessus. La déesse arriva à bloquer la jeune femme contre un mur et sa lame n'était plus qu'à un millimètre du cou de sa compagne. Celle-ci portait un léger sourire et murmura « Je ne serais pas morte seule mon amour »_

_La déesse remarqua la pointe de la hallebarde contre son cœur et secoua la tête._

_- Tu mourras au combat alors je t'en prie…_

_La jeune femme se rapprocha et combla le vide entre les deux corps _

_- Sûrement mais je mourrai auprès de toi_

_La déesse portait un regard lourd et murmura_

_- Kyohime…_

…

_- KYOHIME !_

_La déesse s'agenouilla auprès de la jeune femme, tenant fermement son côté droit. Elle la posa délicatement sur le sol et caressa son visage. Celle-ci avait un regard serein et murmura tout en fermant les yeux_

_- Je t'aime et attendrais de te retrouver ma bien-aimée Duran…_

_- Kyohime … Ne me laisse pas…_

%%%%%%%%

La jeune femme fixa son reflet et passa une main instinctivement sur son côté droit _J'ai l'impression de mourir à chaque fois que je fais ce rêve… _Elle descendit dans la rue et fixa un instant les alentours. Elle décida de marcher quand elle sentit une prise légère sur son sac à main. Avant même de pouvoir comprendre, elle vit un homme courir, tenant fermement son bien. Elle cria « Au voleur » et tenta de le suivre mais en vain. Elle secoua la tête et rentra chez elle.

* * *

Midori était entourée d'une multitude de rapports. Entre ses recherches, ses déplacements ainsi que ses propres occupations, elle n'avait que peu de temps pour la recherche de Kyohime. Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'elle cherchait cette personne manquante… et elle n'était pas la seule. Les quatre autres femmes lui avaient proposé leur aide dans la lecture de ses recherches mais en vain. Le plus énervant dans tout cela était les appels quasi journaliers de Natsuki. Celle-ci semblait vraiment vouloir connaître la personne manquante. Midori en avait appris plus sur les quatre jeunes femmes. Akane était une bibliothécaire et tenait une petite librairie. Mai était serveuse dans un café. Nao était dans l'immobilier. Quant à Natsuki, elle était dans la police dans la section délinquance. Midori avait également été surprise que les quatre jeunes femmes aient reçu des propositions de travail dans cette ville, à quelques jours d'intervalle et quelques jours après la découverte du coffret _Ce n'est pas une simple coïncidence… _De part cela, Midori avait donc supposé que la dernière personne se trouvait également dans cette ville…. _Qui compte plus de 200 000 personnes…_ A cette pensée, Midori ne put que soupirer. Elle fixa son téléphone et remarqua un appel manqué. _Natsuki encore et toujours… Pour le bien de tous et pour ma tranquillité, il devient primordial de la retrouver._

* * *

Natsuki fixa son portable et secoua la tête. Elle vit un homme lui faire signe et s'avança vers lui. Celui-ci fixa un jeune homme à travers une vitre

- On la retrouvait en possession de pas mal d'affaires ayant été déclarées volées mais il refuse de coopérer.

- Il n'a pas à coopérer, il est cuit. Nous allons appeler les différentes personnes et ils l'identifieront facilement.

Natsuki s'isola dans son bureau et fixa un dossier. Elle l'ouvrit et commença à le lire. Après plusieurs minutes, elle s'arrêta. _Ce ne sont que des légendes, rien dans tout cela ne parle de cette femme. Midori ne creuse pas au bon endroit._ Elle ferma un instant les yeux et dériva vers un léger sommeil.

_Une jeune femme tenait un petit coffret devant une autre femme_

_- Accepte ce présent, il a été fait spécialement pour toi_

_La jeune femme s'exécuta puis fixa quelques secondes l'intérieur avant de refermer le couvercle_

_- C'est … trop. Je ne peux l'accepter_

_La jeune femme déposa le coffret et s'apprêta à partir quand elle fut retenue délicatement au poignet_

_- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de ne pas me retourner mes sentiments. Tu es si belle Kyohime_

_La jeune femme caressa délicatement la joue de Kyohime_

_- Je ne perds pas espoir que tu voies à quel point je te suis dévouée et t'aime_

_Kyohime saisit délicatement la main de la jeune femme_

_- Vous êtes une déesse. Je ne suis rien juste… Une simple poussière dans votre demeure…_

_La déesse secoua la tête et combla le vide _

_- Tu es à des années lunaires de la vérité_

_Elle embrassa chastement Kyohime qui lui rendit peu à peu son baiser_

_- Sois mon âme-sœur ma douce Kyohime_


	6. Coïncidence ou destin?

**Note de l'auteur : ****Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier les lecteurs ou écrivains pour leurs avis. Je voudrais cependant à revenir sur certains avis : **

**- mon but n'est pas de « prendre en otage » ou « punir » ou même « menacer » les personnes. Je trouve cela un peu exagéré et hors contexte. J'ai juste signifié une possible pause ou arrêt de cette histoire si elle n'avait, selon vous, aucun sens ou que vous ne preniez aucun plaisir à la lire. Ce n'est pas pour cela que j'aurais arrêté d'écrire d'autres fictions ^^. **

**- Je ne voulais pas un nombre X ou Y d'avis pour continuer. Je ne peux simplement pas me permettre, en ce moment, de publier tous les jours. Le nombre d'avis n'est pas le souci. J'aimerais juste avoir le ressenti des lecteurs.**

**- Cette fiction n'est pas centrée sur le couple Shizuru/Natsuki. Je voulais sortir du côté 100% ShizNat en écrivant cette fiction. L'action sera donc répartie uniformément entre les six personnages clé de celle-ci. Pour ceux et celles attendant du ShizNat à l'état pur, je suis actuellement sur deux autres fictions et un one-shot centrés sur ce couple, donc patience ^^.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Akane était assise sur une chaise derrière un ordinateur. Elle fixa son pied droit laissant apparaître une chaîne autour de sa cheville et souffla inconsciemment de lassitude. Elle ferma les yeux et se perdit dans ses pensées.

%%%%%

_Deux jeunes femmes fixaient l'horizon. Parmi elles, se trouvait Julia qui brisa le silence_

_- Nous devons mettre les humains de cette contrée à l'abri._

_- Je sais_

_- Je voudrais que tu fasses partie de l'exode Harry._

_Harry secoua la tête_

_- Nous en avons déjà parlé. Ma vie n'aurait aucun sens sans toi. Je reste._

_- Je savais que tu me répondrais cela_

_Julia se rapprocha d'Harry et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres. Elle se plaça derrière elle et la tint fermement en plaçant son avant-bras autour du cou d'Harry. Elle sortit de son étoffe un petit coton et le plaça sur la bouche de celle-ci tout en resserrant son emprise. Après quelques minutes de lutte, Harry s'évanouit. Julia la transporta dans un chariot et l'allongea. Elle fixa un homme qui hocha la tête et fouetta légèrement les chevaux pour les mettre en marche. Julia caressa une dernière fois le visage d'Harry, essayant de lutter contre l'endormissement et murmura « Ma vie n'aurais aucun sens si tu meurs. Je t'aime Harry. Pardonnes-moi pour ce geste reflétant ma faiblesse ». Sur ce, elle descendit du chariot et le fixa s'éloigner._

…_  
_

_Une jeune femme se battait contre plusieurs hommes avec une dextérité surhumaine. En visualisant son environnement, elle distingua une dernière personne masquée par une longue cape et un capuchon. Elle allait lui trancher la gorge quand le capuchon de l'autre personne laissa apparaître le visage d'une jeune femme tenant un bâton de combat en mains. _

_- Ha...Harry ?_

_- Ne m'en veut pas Julia mais je mourrais ici car seul m'importe d'être à tes côtés_

_%%%%%_

- Excusez-moi !

Akane sortit de sa transe et vit une jeune femme devant elle

- je suis désolée … Vous désirez ?

- Je voudrais louer ce livre

Akane saisit le livre et le scanna

- Il me faudrait une pièce d'identité

La jeune femme chercha dans son sac et secoua la tête

- Un permis de conduire ça vous irez car je me suis faîte voler mon sac à mains il y a quelques jours ?

Akane hocha la tête et tout en donnant le livre à la jeune femme proposa

- Vous devriez aller au commissariat de la 2ème rue et demander le Lieutenant Kuga. Elle vient de mettre la main sur un voleur de sac à mains. Peut-être que vos affaires font parties de ses trophées.

- Je vous remercie pour votre accueil et votre renseignement

Akane salua la jeune femme qui se dirigea vers la sortie. Celle-ci s'aventura dans un café et posa ses affaires en attendant la servante. Elle feuilleta la fin de l'ouvrage et chercha après un nom en particulier

- Bonjour. Puis-je prendre votre commande ?

- Un thé vert je vous prie.

- Avec ceci ?

- Ce sera tout. Merci

La jeune femme se reconcentra sur le lexique lui faisant face. _Elle existe donc vraiment… _Elle se rendit à la page indiquée et se fit transporter par les écrits. Aucune illustration n'était visible, uniquement du texte. Les écrits étaient plus fondés sur des légendes et des mythes, aucune certitude. Pour autant, elle y croyait.

Elle sortit de sa lecture et fixa la tasse vide. Elle héla la servante et chercha dans son sac

- Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai que de la petite monnaie.

- Ce n'est rien. La carte bancaire n'est acceptée qu'à partir d'un certain seuil alors ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Je ne pourrais, de toutes manières, l'utiliser étant donné qu'on me l'a volé

La servante semblait réfléchir mais murmura

- Allez au commissariat de la 2ème rue. Une de mes amies y travaille. Elle pourra sans doute vous aider

La jeune femme semblait surprise mais demanda par curiosité

- Quel est son nom ?

- Natsuki…. Excusez-moi je dois retourner travailler

La jeune femme resta songeuse. _Il y a beaucoup d'agents de police dans le coin … J'aurais dû me renseigner plus avant de m'installer. Il y a sans doute un taux de criminalité importante… _Elle remonta la rue vers son immeuble. Au moment de rentrer dans son appartement, elle découvrit un jeune chaton à proximité de l'ascenseur. Elle s'avança doucement et le prit délicatement dans ses bras

- Tu es perdu petit minou ? Comme tu es mignon.

Elle n'eut pas le temps à plus amples observations qu'elle entendit

- Julia !

La jeune femme fixa une femme, ayant l'air plus jeune de quelques années, s'avancer vers elle et reprendre délicatement le chaton ronronnant de bonheur

- Merci d'avoir retrouvé mon chaton. Il s'est enfui à la vue de Duran

Ce prénom laissa la jeune femme perplexe _Duran… Ara simple coïncidence_

- Duran ?

- Oui le chiot d'une de mes amies.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et essaya de mettre fin à la discussion

- Je suis désolée mais je dois aller au commissariat

La femme au chaton la fixa un instant

- Je peux vous demander à quel commissariat vous vous rendez ?

- Celui de la 2ème rue

La jeune femme fixa un instant son interlocutrice

- Pourriez-vous amener le chiot à son propriétaire ? Elle travaille là-bas. Je pense pouvoir vous faire confiance.

- Je…

- Vous savez c'est un bon chiot. Très docile, Natsuki l'a bien dressé. Cela m'éviterait le déplacement.

- Natsuki ? _Ara ce pourrait-il que ce soit la même personne dont m'a parlé cette servante ?_

- Oui vous la connaissez ?

- Non, on m'a juste conseillé d'aller voir une personne portant ce prénom pour mon vol de sac à main

La jeune femme semblait surprise mais semblait attendre une réponse

- Et pour le chiot ?

- Bien je vais lui amener.

- Merci. Je vais le chercher. Attendez-moi ici.

Laisse en main, celle-ci se dirigea vers le commissariat. Elle décida de se renseigner pour son sac à main avant de demander pour le chiot. Elle attendit sur une chaise la personne responsable de l'affaire.

- Lieutenant Kuga Natsuki, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Celle-ci fixa son interlocutrice et semblait hors du temps _Pourquoi mon cœur s'affole de cette manière…_ Elle essaya de reprendre de la contenance et tout en fixant le chien murmura

- Duran ?

Shizuru fixa un instant la jeune femme se tenant devant elle et fixa à son tour le chiot secouant la queue de manière frénétique à la vue de son propriétaire

- Duran m'a été confié par l'une de vos connaissances

La pince sur le côté droit du crane de Natsuki scintilla, brûlant légèrement sa propriétaire, qui murmura

- C'est donc toi…

La jeune femme secoua la tête

- Vous devez me confondre avec une autre personne. Je m'appelle Shizuru Fujino et je suis ici pour savoir si...

Natsuki attrapa délicatement la main de la jeune femme

- Je sais que cela peut paraître absurde et totalement déplacé mais voudriez-vous venir avec moi ce soir ? Nous devons rencontrer une personne. C'est très important.

Shizuru fixa un instant Natsuki et ne sachant pourquoi hocha la tête

* * *

Midori explosa de rage face aux coups et aux appels derrière la porte

- MIDORI ! SOIT T'OUVRE SOIT JE FLINGUE TA PORTE !

- PUTAIN KUGA JE TE DIS QUE J'AI RIEN SUR ELLE ALORS FOUT MOI LA PAIX ! J'AI DU BOULOT

- OUVRE CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE !

Midori allait répliquer mais entendit une autre voix

- Ara il semblerait que votre amie n'est pas disposée à nous recevoir

Midori quitta sa chaise et ouvrit la porte, faisant face à une jeune femme sublime et à une Natsuki quelque peu remontée. Natsuki saisit le téléphone de Midori et composa un numéro

- Mai ? Viens chez Midori

Sans attendre une réponse, elle raccrocha et fixa Midori

- j'ai déjà prévenu Akane et Nao, elles vont arriver.

Puis se concentrant sur Shizuru, elle émit fièrement

- Je l'ai trouvé

Midori fixa un instant Shizuru, tout en essayant de comprendre

- Tu as … Kyohime ?

Shizuru fixa Natsuki et Midori

- Qui vous a parlé de cela ?

En attendant l'arrivée des autres, Midori expliqua les différentes choses à Shizuru. Quant à Natsuki, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Shizuru_ Elle est vraiment sublime… Je pourrais peut-être lui proposer de boire un verre après… Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de penser à des trucs pareils… Je dois me concentrer sur la situation_. Celle-ci semblait encaisser assez bien la nouvelle et expliqua à son tour les différents écrits qu'elle avait pu consulter et lire

Lors de l'arrivée des trois autres personnes, Midori présenta le coffret à Shizuru et lui expliqua ce qu'elle devait réaliser. Une paire de boucles d'oreilles rouges sang était présente à l'intérieur du coffret. Shizuru les mit par-dessus ses propres boucles d'oreilles puis les retira délicatement. Toutes fixèrent la boîte vide…

Ce fut Nao qui coupa les interrogations

- Et maintenant ?

Toutes se regardèrent et après plus d'une heure de discussions décidèrent de rentrer chez elles. Natsuki avait insisté pour ramener Shizuru chez elle, n'habitant qu'à une rue l'une de l'autre. Une fois seule, Shizuru fixa les boucles d'oreilles dans ses mains _Elles sont vraiment magnifique… je devrais peut-être les essayer_

Shizuru retira ses boucles d'oreilles et mit la première boucle puis la seconde. Soudain, une douleur étrange la traversa tout le long de son corps. Une lumière aveuglante remplie la pièce et instinctivement elle ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle fit face à une jeune femme lui souriant. Shizuru fixa son environnement, mais rien ne lui parut. Tout était blanc et semblait tellement pure. Shizuru fixa un instant la femme lui faisant face. Elle était brune aux yeux bleus et semblait sans âge. Shizuru tenta une approche

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis toi

Shizuru fronça les sourcils mais entendit un autre murmure

- Ou plutôt tu es moi.

La jeune femme saisit la main de Shizuru

- Prends soin de ma douce Duran pour moi

Shizuru fixa un instant la jeune femme qui semblait disparaître. Pour autant, plus elle semblait disparaître et plus Shizuru se remémorait des souvenirs n'étant pas les siens. Une enfance dans une chaumière. Un père et une mère paysans. Une vie difficile l'amenant à quitter ses parents et à rejoindre une autre contrée. Les souvenirs s'arrêtèrent nets et Shizuru entendit une voix à l'intérieur d'elle

- Trouve le moyen de survivre là où j'ai périt…

**Pendant ce temps, non loin de chez Shizuru**

Akane sentit une douleur le long de sa cheville et essaya de retirer la chaîne mais en vain. Une lumière jaune apparut dans son appartement et elle distingua une jeune femme blonde aux yeux verts. D'abord apeurée, elle remarqua le regard triste de la jeune femme qui murmura telle une prière

- Julia … Tu te dois de la retrouver et de la suivre quoi qu'il en coûte… L'Envahisseur ne doit pas gagner cette fois

Akane sortit de son mutisme

- L'Envahisseur ?

La jeune femme tendit la main à Akane et murmura

- Mon âme sœur a besoin de toi… Rejoins-moi

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Akane tendit la main et se fit englober par la lumière

**Dans un autre appartement**

Mai était collée au mur, un couteau en main

- Allez-vous-en !

En face d'elle une jeune femme châtain aux yeux or secoua la tête et s'avança, s'empalant sur le couteau sur le regard surpris de Mai

- Je ne suis qu'un souvenir… un souvenir de ta propre mémoire ou plutôt de ma mémoire

Mai fixa le pendentif désigné par la jeune femme qui reprit

- Tu te dois de rejoindre Gakutenou et de lutter avec elle

Mai secoua la tête et se releva. Elle fut saisie au poignet par la jeune femme

- Ne l'abandonne pas cette fois-ci. Reste auprès d'elle, même si elle te demande le contraire.

Mai sentit une brise fraîche l'envelopper et perdit connaissance


	7. Réveil

Shizuru se réveilla en sursaut et fixa son environnement. Elle était allongée sur quelque chose de dure et d'inconfortable. Elle se mit en position assise. Seule… Elle tenta de se lever quand un bruit se fit entendre. Elle fit face à un homme habillé d'une armure et la fixant de haut en bas. Un autre homme l'avait rejoint et murmura

- J'en veux 10 000 pour elle. Tu ne trouveras jamais une jeune femme avec les yeux aussi bleus et les cheveux aussi noirs

L'homme en armure le fixa et sourit légèrement

- Elle n'en vaut même pas 5 000. Qui plus est, penses-tu que nos déesses apprécieraient que tu veuilles les usurper ?

L'homme blanchit mais hocha la tête

- Va pour 5 000 !

Sans comprendre, Shizuru se fit embarquer par l'homme à l'armure. Elle rejoint un groupe de femmes, toutes vêtues d'une simple étoffe. En s'intéressant à sa propre tenue, elle remarqua une étoffe assez sale. Elle fixa les jeunes femmes l'entourant et se fit sortir de son observation par une prise ferme sur son poignet.

- Allez ! Avances esclave!

Elle obéit mais son esprit resta en boucle sur les mots du marchand _cheveux noirs et yeux bleus ? Ara j'ai toujours été châtain aux yeux pourpres… Quel est donc cette magie ?_

**Pendant ce temps dans un autre endroit**

Natsuki se réveilla en sursaut et fut surprise de voir une dizaine de femmes l'entourant

- Oh déesse Chpinaka… Nous vous souhaitons une belle journée. Que pouvons-nous faire pour votre plaisir ?

Natsuki regarda hébétée les personnes l'entourant

- Je….

- Vous sentez-vous bien déesse ?

Natsuki fixa la jeune femme lui ayant posé la question et murmura « C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

- Milles excuses ma déesse mais nous ne comprenons pas vos divines paroles

Une autre jeune femme s'inclina et murmura

- Kami votre mère souhaiterait vous parler, Oh déesse du froid

Natsuki hocha la tête et se leva, pour découvrir qu'elle était nue. Après un cri de stupeur et des regards étonnés de ses servantes, elle demanda un vêtement et suivit un garde vers la destination signalée. Elle fût rassurée de voir Nao et Midori. Natsuki s'avança vers Midori

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Celle-ci était en admiration devant les statues, et les différents éléments entourant la pièce. Elle ne prit pas en considération les dires de Natsuki et continua à bredouiller des choses toute en faisant le tour de la pièce. Nao s'avança vers Natsuki

- Elle est comme ça depuis toute à l'heure…

Natsuki fixa Nao puis attrapa au vol Midori

- ON EST PAS LA POUR FAIRE DU TOURISME OU LE TOUR DU PROPRIETAIRE !

- C'est vrai que cette baraque à un sacré potentiel d'un point de vue immobilier

Suite au regard noir de Natsuki, Nao sourit discrètement et cessa tout commentaire. Midori quant à elle semblait se remettre de ses émotions

- Nous y sommes !

Nao et Natsuki fixa Midori d'une manière assez incrédule. Midori reprit de plus bel

- Nous sommes au temps des Chpinaka. Nous sommes les trois déesses ! Nous avons fait un bon de plus de 10 siècles si mes calculs sont bon…

- Vous vous méprenez. Nous ne sommes pas aussi loin dans le temps. Vos calculs sont faux. 8 siècles serait plus près de la réalité

Toutes se retournèrent pour faire face à une femme plus âgée. Celle-ci possédait les yeux de Natsuki, mais les cheveux de Midori. Pour autant son visage était assez fin, comme les traits de Nao. Les trois la fixèrent, essayant de comprendre

- Je suis Kami votre mère

Natsuki secoua la tête

- Ma mère est Saeko et est actuellement en Amérique

Kami rit légèrement vers Natsuki

- Mais cette contrée n'existe même pas ma chère enfant.

Natsuki fixa alors Midori qui acquiesçait au propos de Kami

- Qu'est-ce-que vous nous voulez ?

Kami s'assied sur son trône et fixa les trois jeunes femmes assez douloureusement.

- Mes trois filles … Leurs âmes sont en vous et aussi longtemps que vous surviviez ici, vous pourrez changer le destin

Midori s'avança

- Le destin ?

Kami regarda au loin

- Vous vous devez de lutter contre l'Envahisseur

Elle fixa les trois jeunes femmes et reprit doucement

- Je ne peux pas aller à l'encontre de la décision de mes enfants… Mais prenez garde. Protégez notre contrée de l'Envahisseur… L'exode n'amène à rien, il faut le détruire et le cycle se terminera

Kami se releva et fit apparaître un petit coffret qu'elle remit à Midori. Elle prit l'une des mains de celle-ci et enfila une bague avec un diamant orange

- Tu es l'aînée Gakutenou. Protège tes sœurs et ton âme sœur… Là est la clé pour mettre fin au règne de l'Envahisseur

Elle s'avança vers Natsuki et lui accrocha une pince en forme de foudre où se trouvait un saphir

- Ton âme sœur est la plus pure… ne l'oublie pas et reste uni à tes sœur même si des désaccords apparaissent

Elle prit délicatement le poignet de Nao et enlaça un bracelet orné d'une émeraude. Avec un léger sourire, elle murmura

- Tu es la cadette et te dois d'obéir à tes sœurs. N'oublie pas que le plaisir de la chair ne peut se faire qu'avec son âme sœur

Kami ferma les yeux et commença à disparaître

- La survie de notre peuple dépend de vous mes enfants. Il est temps pour moi d'accomplir ma dernière action et de trouver refuge auprès des corps de mes filles.

Avant même qu'une des trois puissent poser une question, Kami avait disparu.

* * *

Akane ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle était à terre

- Milady tout va bien ?

Akane sursauta à la vue d'un jeune homme lui tendant la main. Elle l'accepta et fixa le jeune homme

- Où suis-je ?

Le jeune homme fixa Akane

- Nous sommes à la librairie Milady. Je vous ai vu tomber, il y a quelque instant. Souffrez-vous d'un quelconque mal ?

- Non je vous remercie

Akane sortit rapidement et fixa son environnement. Elle fit face à une rue où des échoppes étaient disposées en long. Elle fixa la tenue des gens et écouta la musique. Elle s'appuya un instant et se murmura « Dites-moi que je rêve »

* * *

Mai ouvrit les yeux. Elle remarqua qu'elle était assise sur un trône. Elle nota la présence d'un homme devant elle faisant la révérence. Elle se leva d'un coup et se dirigea elle ne sait où, cherchant à fuir cette situation.

- Ma reine Kagutsuchi. Y'a-t-il quelque chose vous déplaisant ?

Mai se retourna et fixa l'homme

- Comment m'avez-vous appelé ?

- Ma reine

- Non après cela

- Kagutsuchi… Je m'excuse si cela ne vous plaît guère. Je ferais savoir à tous que vous souhaitiez juste que l'on vous appelle par votre titre Ma reine

Mai vit l'homme s'incliner et s'en aller. Elle remarqua un miroir et alla le consulter. Elle nota l'absence du collier. Elle fixa un instant le reflet et remarqua que celui-ci changea petit à petit en une autre figure. Celle-ci avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux or. Elle se recula face au reflet mais entendit un murmure dans sa tête « Je suis toi »

* * *

Shizuru fut amenée dans une arrière salle où l'on pouvait distinguer plusieurs matelas empilés. Elle entendit des brides de conversations et cela ne s'avéra pas être de bonne augure. Elle avait été achetée par des marchands d'esclaves, non pas pour les trois déesses mais pour des utilités beaucoup plus péjoratives, beaucoup plus obscènes. Elle entendit cependant des messages d'alertes ainsi que des cris de guerre. Une bataille était en marche et elle ne pouvait que se tenir là, entourée d'une quarantaine de femmes. Au bout d'un moment, la porte s'ouvrit révélant une femme blonde de carrure spectaculaire criant des propos assez crus et parfois même contradictoires. Celle-ci s'avança vers Shizuru et lui présenta sa main

- Vous ne risquez plus rien. Vous êtes dorénavant sous la protection de notre Reine

Shizuru accepta la main et visualisa un blason doré où un magnifique dragon était visible. Elle tenta timidement

- Qui est votre reine ?

La blonde semblait chercher ses mots

- Elle ne se fait appeler que par ce titre, je regrette. Rassurez-vous d'ici quelques jours de marche, vous la rencontrerez

- Puis-je au moins connaître votre nom ?

- Soldat de première garde Haruka et premier conseiller de notre très chère Reine

Shizuru hocha la tête.

- Et vous ?

- Shi… heu je veux dire Kyohime

Haruka invita Shizuru à la suivre et murmura un « Très joli prénom Milady »

* * *

Akane était plus que perdue. Ne sachant pas où elle se dirigeait, ni même où elle se situait. Elle bifurqua à droite puis à gauche lorsqu'elle tomba sur un garde la saisissant au poignet

- Regarde où tu vas insolente !

Akane s'excusa légèrement mais fixa ce qui se trouva derrière le garde. Elle allait pénétrer dans le lieu quand elle se fit retenir

- Et où crois-tu aller ? Seuls les membres invités peuvent pénétrer dans ce lieu sacré

- Je suis invitée

Le garde sourit légèrement

- Au vraiment ? Ton nom ?

- Akane

- Aucun invité à ce nom

Akane secoua la tête et murmura

- Harry

Le garde déglutit difficilement

- Vous êtes Harry, la célèbre libraire de l'Empire Est ?

Akane hocha la tête, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Le garde se mit droit comme un piquet et la guida à l'intérieur. Une fois fait, il se retira lors de la visualisation d'une femme assez grande et athlétique

- Lieutenant La libraire de l'Est est ici

La femme se retourna et sourit à pleines dents

- Il fut une assez longue période avant de vous revoir très chère Harry

Akane fixa d'un air dérouté la jeune femme mais acquiesça. Elle se fit interrompre dans ses pensées

- Les déesses seront heureuses de voir l'une de leurs plus grandes fidèles

Akane suivit la jeune femme mais s'arrêta devant un miroir. Elle le fixa et toucha son propre visage. Une jeune femme blonde aux yeux verts lui faisait face _Impossible…_

- Harry ?

Akane fixa la jeune femme et reprit sa marche. Arrivées dans la halle, le lieutenant s'inclina tout en murmurant

- Sachez que moi Lieutenant Chie Garde impériale de notre Impératrice serait toujours prête à vous défendre Milady

Akane porta son attention sur la pièce. Elle était gigantesque et sublime. Elle entendit du bruit et se retourna, un sourire ornant son visage. Elle courra vers l'une des personnes et pleura légèrement.

- Nao ! Je…. Je me suis demandée si je n'étais pas devenue folle…

Nao fut choquée par la démonstration d'affection mais avait un léger sourire toute en resserrant son emprise. Natsuki fixa un instant Akane

- Où sont Mai et Shizuru ?

- Je ne sais pas. Apparemment je suis une libraire… Mes ancêtres ou peu importe ce qu'ils étaient, étaient déjà dans ce domaine…

Midori s'avança et fixa un instant Akane

- Nous devrions nous appeler par nos prénoms d'époque. Ce matin encore, les servantes m'ont forcée à prendre un bain glacé prétextant que je délirais…

Akane fixa les deux jeunes femmes et hocha la tête. Puis elle se décala légèrement de Nao tout en murmurant

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens mieux quand je suis proche de toi

Nao sourit légèrement et émit un « Moi aussi » quasiment inaudible

Akane reprit la parole

- Donc vous êtes les trois déesses c'est bien ça ?

Les trois hochèrent la tête et Natsuki se gratta la tête

- Nous avons compris pourquoi les trois « nous » de l'époque n'utilisaient ni leurs pouvoirs ni voulaient les conserver… Question de survie…

_Flash-back_

_Natsuki se réveilla dans un lit doux et soigneux. Elle enfila à la hâte des vêtements posés à proximité et chercha après Nao et Midori. Elle trouva les deux jeunes femmes se chamaillant_

_- Je veux partir d'ici Maintenant_

_- Mais je serais comment faire, tu crois pas que j'aurais déjà essayé ?_

_- T'es sensée être spécialiste dans le domaine non ?_

_- L'archéologie n'a rien à voir avec tout ça_

_- Mais c'est toi qui nous a foutu dans ce merdier…_

_Nao commença à s'énerver et on pouvait sentir une certaine électricité dans l'air. Midori quant à elle était entourée de flamme_

_- Je t'ai jamais demandé de le porter ce fichu bracelet_

_- Nan mais je rêve ! Tu m'as dit de le lacer direct après l'avoir vu_

_- T'avez rien contre de le porter quand il s'agissait de faire des rêves érotiques et même de t'imaginer avec Akane… Le côté pervers ça te va mais quand il s'agit d'une chose plus intéressante et mystérieuse là la grande Nao en a rien à foutre_

_Nao cria un « Merde Midori ! » et trois éclairs fut projetés contre Midori. Celle-ci se releva et murmura un « T'aurais pas dû faire ça » et balança trois boules de feu en direction de Nao. Natsuki, était spectatrice de la scène. Après plus de dix minutes essayant de se maintenir hors des deux tirs, elle sentit une puissance supplémentaire au fond elle et tout en criant un « ça suffit » fit apparaître un mur de glace entre les deux jeunes femmes. Surprises par cela les trois se calmèrent et fixèrent une salle dévastée. La même pensée traversa leur esprit __**Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**_

_Fin du flash-back_

Akane regarda une à une les trois jeunes femmes, rouges de par ce souvenir et explosa de rire

- Elles sont belles les trois déesses…..

Midori essaya de reprendre de la contenance

- Bref ! Tu as remarqué quelques choses ou as des informations sur ce mystérieux Envahisseur ?

Akane secoua la tête mais invita les trois femmes à s'avancer vers un miroir.

- Regardez

Natsuki fut la première à regarder

- Je vois mon reflet et alors ?

Akane fixa le reflet de Natsuki puis celui de Nao et Midori et remarqua la vérité des propos de Natsuki. Elle se mit devant le miroir et murmura

- Pourquoi mon reflet est différent ?

Les trois fixèrent Akane et Midori coupa au silence

- Alors c'est comme ça qu'ils te voient ? Tu es elle … Tu es Harry aux yeux des autres

- Mais pourquoi êtes-vous identiques ?

Midori semblait réfléchir et se murmura plus pour elle-même

- Les déesses et dieux peuvent prendre des formes différentes selon les différents ouvrages que j'ai pu étudier. Il semblerait que nous sommes l'une des formes possibles

Nao souffla face à l'explication mais ne dit rien. Elle envoya un regard charmeur à Akane et murmura à son oreille « Tu es plus belle tel que moi je te vois »

Après un léger rougissement sur le visage d'Akane et un toussotement de la part de Natsuki, les discussions reprirent vers le but de leur présence. Les trois déesses avaient réussi à permettre le maintien d'Akane dans le royaume. Une question restait cependant en suspens _Où se trouvent donc Mai et Shizuru ?_


	8. Récit

Mai, à ce moment précis, était en compagnie d'Haruka lui faisant un rapport plus que complet de ses derniers jours. Mai n'en avait que faire et ne cherchait qu'une seule chose _Sortir de ce château _Mais être reine n'avait pas vraiment que des bons côtés. Elle ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans être suivie ou sans être recherchée. Après plusieurs tentatives, valant notamment une incompréhension de la part de ses sujets, Mai capitula. Elle se retrouva assise sur son trône à écouter les récits sans fin d'Haruka.

- Les esclaves, que nous avons délivrés, sont dans la cour Ma reine

Mai hocha la tête sous le regard interrogatif d'Haruka.

- Vous vous devez d'aller les saluer Ma reine

- Ah ? Heu ah oui c'est vrai…Eh bien allons donc dans la cour… Je pourrais au moins prendre l'air frais…

Mai se leva et passa devant une Haruka quelque peu surprise. Après quelques minutes de marche, Mai se retrouva dans la cour et fixa plusieurs jeunes filles ayant courbées l'échine. Haruka se pencha à proximité du Mai suite au mutisme de celle-ci

- Le discours Ma reine

Mai se figea un instant et murmura.

- Discours ? … Je… vous rends votre liberté … vous êtes toutes libres alors partez

Haruka regarda incrédule sa Reine

- Vous leur rendez à toutes leur liberté ?

- Oui c'est exact. J'ai le droit non ?

- Vous avez tous les droits ma Reine

- Donc c'est réglé. La liberté est la meilleure chose que je peux faire pour elles

Mai sourit légèrement et remarqua une jeune femme qui lui semblait familière. Elle murmura

- Shizuru ?

Celle-ci se releva, valant un léger coup sur le côté, de la part d'un garde la maintenant en position de soumission. Haruka intervint légèrement

- Vous vous méprenez Ma reine. Je me suis entretenue moi-même avec cette esclave et elle se nomme Kyohime Ma reine

Mai hocha la tête et fixa Shizuru _Il ne reste plus que quatre personnes à retrouver. _Mai s'avança vers Shizuru et murmura

- Je suis contente de te voir

Haruka semblait confuse

- Vous la connaissez Ma reine ?

Mai hocha la tête. Haruka semblait réfléchir puis murmura à l'oreille de sa Reine

- Est-elle une esclave de chair ?

Mai regarda un instant Haruka puis Shizuru et ne sachant pas la signification des propos d'Haruka, hocha simplement la tête accompagnée d'un sourire époustouflant. Celle-ci blanchit mais murmura

- Je vais donc demander qu'on l'escorte dans vos quartiers

Une fois qu'elle avait reçu de nombreux remerciements de la part des jeunes esclaves fraîchement libérées, Mai se rendit directement dans ses quartiers et fut surprise de découvrir une Shizuru légèrement dénudée

- Qu'est-ce que …. ?

Shizuru sourit légèrement et répondit d'une voix malicieuse

- Je suis votre esclave de chair, oh Ma reine

- Hein ?

- Nous sommes dans l'Antiquité moderne, à ce que j'ai pu voir et entendre. A cette époque, le terme esclave de chair équivalait à dame de nuit

- Dame de nuit ?

- Prostituée si vous préférez Mai-san

Mai rougit d'un coup et secoua la tête

- Je… je suis désolée, j'ignorais.

Shizuru rigola face à la gène de la jeune femme et reprit d'un ton plus sur

- Nous devons retrouver les autres

- Je sais

- J'ai entendu parler le vendeur d'esclave. Il semblerait que les trois déesses Chpinaka ont élu domicile dans une contrée de l'ouest

Mai fixa un instant Shizuru

- L'ouest est divisé en deux parties à ce que j'ai pu comprendre de leur géographie. L'une correspond à ce royaume et ….

- L'autre est le domaine des déesses.

- Non, il n'y a que du sable à perte de vue. Aucun royaume ne s'étend là-bas

Shizuru se releva, et fixa un instant les environs, à travers les fenêtres

- Nous devons demander de l'aide

- A qui ?

Shizuru sourit et prit un ton plus enjoué

- A ton bras droit, oh Ma reine

- Qui est ?

- Haruka

Une lumière vint éclairer les différentes zones d'ombres contenues dans le cerveau de Mai

- C'est pour ça qu'elle est toujours sur mon dos ? Et qu'elle semble si concernée par tout ce qui me touche… Je ne savais pas

Shizuru réfléchit un instant et murmura

- Nous devons rencontrer les trois déesses. C'est notre unique chance de pouvoir comprendre ce qui se passe.

* * *

- Je regrette ma Reine mais vous ne pouvez quitter votre trône, surtout pour rencontrer les trois déesses

- Et pourquoi cela ?

Haruka secoua la tête

- Vous le savez très bien

Mai renchérit

- Alors réexpliquez-moi je vous prie

Haruka souffla et fixa Shizuru

- Connaissez-vous les dires associés à ses trois déesses ?

Shizuru secoua la tête. Haruka pris une profonde inspiration

- On raconte que les trois déesses ont été envoyées sur Terre pour protéger l'humanité. Grâce à leurs pouvoirs et à leur immortalité, celles-ci ont été craintes de tous laissant une certaine paix dans notre royaume mais…

- Mais ?

- La légende raconte que les trois déesses ne sont pas sur Terre dans ce but. Elles auraient défié leur mère Kami et ainsi eut comme pénitence de finir leur jour ici-bas. De sorte à rompre le lien avec leur monde d'origine, les trois déesses décidèrent de renoncer à l'usage de leur pouvoir. Leur seul souhait est de trouver un humain leur apportant la véritable vie. On raconte qu'en échange de la rencontre avec leur âme-sœur, les trois déesses offriraient une partie de leur immortalité, permettant une jeunesse éternelle à leur âme sœur et leur permettant ainsi d'être liée jusqu'à la fin des temps.

- C'est vraiment romantique

Haruka fixa durement Shizuru

- Leur égoïsme n'est pas une bonne chose ! Ceci amènera la destruction de notre royaume

- Comment ?

- Croyez-vous que l'Envahisseur s'arrêtera une fois que les déesses n'auront plus leur pouvoir ?

- L'Envahisseur ?

Haruka fixa sa Reine de façon assez déroutée

- Ma reine… Je sais que vous n'appréciez pas que l'on utilise son nom… Pardonnez-moi je vous prie.

Haruka s'agenouilla devant sa Reine. Mai ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle s'empressa de rassurer sa conseillère

- Je vous pardonne. Dites-moi les nouvelles à ce sujet

- Depuis qu'il a abattu vos parents Ma reine, il n'est plus connu de nos Terres. Mais il reviendra si les trois déesses ne sont plus

Shizuru essaya de comprendre

- Vous voulez dire que les trois déesses sont ce qui permet de maintenir l'Envahisseur loin de vos Terres ?

Haruka secoua la tête

- C'est plus compliqué que cela…Selon les dires, Kami a laissé un délai à ses filles pour trouver leur âme sœur. Si les âmes sœur sont trouvées et que le combat a lieu, la paix sera sauvegardée.

- Alors pourquoi le craindre ?

- Les âmes-sœur sont les faiblesses des déesses. Elles restent des humaines et donc mortelles.

Shizuru se souvint de son rêve et murmura

- En perdant leur pouvoir et leur âme sœur, les déesses ne deviennent plus que des humains à coquilles vides

- Pas exactement

- Alors qu'en est-il ?

- La légende raconte que Kami leur laisserait un dernier sort malgré leur condition

- Qui est ?

- Personne ne sait

Shizuru fixa Mai qui s'empressa de rajouter

- Quelle rapport avec le fait que je veuille sortir de ce château?

- De grâce ma reine… La déesse du Feu ne cesse de vous courtiser de façon très marquée à chacune de vos rencontres

Mai rougit légèrement et essaya de reprendre de la contenance

- Je dois la voir

- Ma reine vous ne pouvez accepter son offre

- Son offre ?

- D'être l'humaine connue comme son âme sœur. Cela mettrait votre peuple en danger

Haruka s'inclina, légèrement offusquée, laissant les deux femmes seules. Shizuru fixa Mai et murmura

- La déesse Gakutenou et la Reine Kagutsuchi… un couple si imprévisible

Mai semblait lointaine

- Je ne comprends pas

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi avoir choisi l'amour là où elles possédaient l'immortalité ?

- Ara l'amour est une chose essentielle

- L'amour n'est basé que sur le mensonge

Shizuru fixa Mai serrant les poings. Elle se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça délicatement

- Le vrai amour n'est jamais un leurre

- Vous croyez vraiment à tout cela ?

Shizuru hocha la tête et murmura

- J'attends moi-même de le trouver

Mai se décala et sourit légèrement

- Vous risquez de le rencontrer d'ici quelques jours… Natsuki… ou plutôt la déesse Duran

Shizuru rougit à son tour mais décida d'user d'un peu d'humour

- Je ne pense pas que les évènements du passé se reproduiront… sinon cela voudrait dire que vous êtes l'âme-sœur de Midori

Mai resta songeuse _Peut-être qu'elle l'est après tout, sinon pourquoi serions-nous ici à vivre une histoire ne nous appartenant pas…_


	9. Retrouvailles

_- Crois-tu que nous faisons le bon choix ?_

_- Tu dois mettre ton peuple à l'abri_

_- Mais nous pourrions lutter ensemble_

_- Ne sois pas ridicule… Tu ne sais même pas tenir une épée_

_- Mais tu pourrais m'apprendre_

_- Hors de question ! Pars avec les tiens_

_- Mais…_

_- Je serais en paix en te sachant loin d'ici. Accorde-moi cette faveur, je t'en prie_

_- Ta requête est telle qu'elle me laisse une immense tristesse mais je me plierai à ta demande_

_..._

_Une jeune femme se rendit dans ses quartiers. Elle ouvrit la porte et commença à avancer quand ses pieds rencontrèrent une substance gluante et froide. Instinctivement la jeune femme leva son regard vers le lit et vit un spectacle qui lui glaça le sang. Etendue, la gorge tranchée, était la femme qu'elle aimait. Elle s'avança lentement vers elle et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle se releva et avec un regard rempli de haine prononça ce que son cœur lui dictait_

_- Je te vengerais Kagutsuchi… Aussi longtemps que je vivrais ma seule quête sera de détruire la personne responsable de ta mort. Je t'en fais la promesse par Kami ma mère._

_%%%_

Midori se réveilla en sursaut et fixa son environnement. Elle décida de se lever suite aux rayons du soleil la dérangeant. Elle remonta une allée et visualisa au loin Nao semblant discuter avec Akane. En regardant plus attentivement Midori se corrigea mentalement. _Rectification Nao drague Akane même à cette distance c'est plus que flagrant. _Midori s'éloigna tout en secouant la tête et se rendit dans la pièce centrale. Là se trouvait une table sur laquelle était déposé le coffret. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement et fixa un instant les objets lui faisant face.

- Crois-tu que je devrais l'offrir à Akane ?

Midori se retourna pour faire face à Nao. Elle fixa la chaîne de pied et referma délicatement le coffret.

- Je ne sais pas. Nous devrions attendre.

- Tu sais je me sens … bizarre

- Bizarre ?

- Depuis nous sommes ici, je me sens comme connectée à Akane et je n'arrive pas à ne pas penser à elle. C'est vraiment déroutant. Quoi que je fasse, Akane est dans mes pensées.

Midori haussa les épaules

- Ce n'est pas Nao qui est attirée par Akane…

Elle fixa Nao et reprit

- C'est Julia qui aime Harry

Nao se gratta l'arrière de la tête et murmura dans un souffle

- Peut-être ou peut-être qu'elle m'attire vraiment

Midori frappa ses poings sur la table

- Tu n'es pas ici pour te taper Akane, Nao !

Nao rougit mais se défendit

- Si l'âme sœur doit être reliée à sa déesse alors quoi que tu dises, cela se passera

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Nous sommes encore maîtres de notre corps

Nao se redirigea vers la sortie tout en énonçant

- Nous verrons tes actions quand Kagutsuchi sera proche de toi.

A l'entente du nom, Midori ressentit une douleur dans son bras puis fixa la bague en souriant

- Ton âme sœur te manque peut-être mais n'utilise pas mon corps pour tes pensées perverses

* * *

_- Ma déesse aurait-elle peur de perdre face à une simple libraire ?_

_- Je ne peux pas perdre !_

_La libraire sourit et se mit en position, bâton de combat en main. La déesse secoua la tête et s'avança _

_- Ne sois pas si sûr de toi_

_Les deux jeunes femmes étaient dans une salle de combat, seules. La libraire lança un coup direct dans les jambes de sa partenaire qui, avec un réflexe surhumain, saisit le bâton et le tira vers elle. Surprise, la libraire se sentit tomber vers le bas et se retrouva contre un corps chaud la tenant fermement. Un sourire léger ornait le visage de la déesse. Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de savourer sa victoire, qu'une paire de lèvres ainsi qu'une main dans ses cheveux lui demanda indirectement plus de contact. Se laissant faire, celle-ci se fit plaquer au sol. La libraire portait un sourire séducteur en se relevant. Elle tendit une main à sa moitié_

_- Je souhaiterais autre chose Julia… Quelque chose de plus… hum… charnelle dirons-nous_

_- Si tel est ton souhait, je ne peux te le refuser. Allons dans nos quartiers pour que je t'offre ce que tu convoites tant Harry_

_%%%_

Après plusieurs jours à essayer de convaincre Haruka, finissant par un ordre formel, Mai et Shizuru se retrouvèrent devant le temple des déesses. Après avoir congédié ses gardes et notamment Haruka, Mai attendit dans la salle centrale alors que Shizuru décida d'explorer les lieux. Mai fixa son reflet dans l'un des miroirs

- Nous avons aussi été surprises lorsque nous avons découvert ce détail.

Mai se retourna et fit face à Midori portant une armure dorée. Celle-ci mettait en valeur les attributs féminins de la déesse laissant une légère rougeur sur le visage de Mai

- Ah ça… Apparemment ce sont nos tenues du quotidien. L'étoffe n'est réservée que les moments plus… privés à ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

Mai se contenta d'hocher la tête

- Tu es splendide comme ça Mai… Ou plutôt Reine Kagutsuchi…

- Pas toi s'il te plaît.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Je… Je préfère que nous nous appelions par nos prénoms.

Midori hocha la tête et s'avança vers Mai, l'embrassant légèrement sur la joue. La tenant fermement contre elle, elle murmura un « Tu m'as manqué Mai ». Elle se décala mais fut surprise de sentir Mai se recoller contre elle « Toi aussi… Tellement ».

Toujours dans la même position, Midori reprit la parole

- Que nous arrive-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas mais j'ai besoin de me sentir proche de toi.

- Nao m'a dit exactement la même chose en parlant d'Akane.

Mai se décala

- Elle est ici ?

- Oui depuis plus de trois semaines si on se réfère au cycle lunaire. Le plus déroutant c'est que Nao et Akane se comporte comme si elles se connaissaient depuis des siècles

Mai semblait réfléchir

- Comme moi j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours

Midori semblait stupéfaite par les propos mais ne répondit pas. _Nao a peut-être raison après tout… Nous sommes vouées à nous lier._

**Pendant ce temps, dans une autre partie du temple...**

Shizuru observait les différentes sculptures et notamment des mosaïques retraçant un combat entre différents hommes. Elle observa plus attentivement et remarqua trois femmes faisant face à plusieurs hommes. _Les déesses au combat… _Shizuru ne put s'empêcher de retracer les contours d'un visage en particulier et murmura inconsciemment « Duran ». Secouant la tête, elle reprit sa marche. Elle arriva à l'aplomb d'un jardin et visualisa une jeune femme, épée en main face à une autre femme tenant un bâton de combat.

- Tu vas me tuer si tu continues !

- Allez Akane ! Je suis sûre que tu peux faire mieux.

Shizuru observa les deux protagonistes et se rapprocha. Nao avait porté un coup net valant une propulsion de l'arme d'Akane hors de sa main. Celle-ci allait se pencher pour la récupérer quand elle se retrouva plaquer au sol, Nao au-dessus. Celle-ci portait un sourire séducteur

- J'ai encore gagné. On en est à combien ? 25 à 0 si je me souviens bien.

Akane sourit malicieusement et caressa doucement le visage de Nao. Celle-ci détendit la prise et avant même de s'en rendre compte se retrouva plaquer au sol. Akane se rapprocha de son oreille et murmura « Tu as perdu Déesse de la foudre ».

Tout en se relevant Nao murmura « J'ai comme une impression de déjà vécu…. »

Akane se rapprocha de Shizuru et murmura un « Moi aussi ».

Shizuru fixa le combat avec un léger sourire et ferma un instant les yeux.

_Une jeune femme en armure tendit une arme à une autre femme vêtue d'une simple étoffe._

_- Tiens prend._

_La jeune femme acquiesça et murmura _

_- Je vous remercie oh déesse du froid mais je ne peux pas accepter._

_La déesse se rapprocha et caressa doucement le visage de la jeune fille_

_- Bien sûr que si tu peux. Tu dois apprendre à te défendre quand moi je ne suis pas en mesure de le faire._

_- Pourquoi un tel traitement…. Je ne suis qu'une esclave..._

_La déesse secoua la tête_

_- Tu es bien plus que cela à mes yeux… _

_Elle se plaça à genoux devant la jeune femme et saisit délicatement sa main_

_- Moi Duran, Déesse du froid te donne ma vie et suis ton esclave Kyohime._

_La jeune femme se mit elle-même à genou_

_- Ne vous prosternez pas devant moi ma déesse._

_- Alors laisse-moi t'apprendre tout ce que je sais..._

_%%%_

- Shizuru tout va bien ?

- Ara ?

Akane et Nao semblaient inquiètes face à la réaction de Shizuru. Celle-ci hocha la tête et fixa un instant Nao qui lui répondit

- Je pense qu'elle est dans la salle des archives.

Shizuru remercia silencieusement la jeune femme et se mit à la recherche de la pièce. Elle y trouva effectivement Natsuki entourée d'une multitude de parchemins éparpillés un peu partout. _Travail de flic sans doute…_

- Ara que peut bien chercher le Lieutenant Kuga ?

Celle-ci sursauta et se leva d'un coup

- Shi…Shizuru ?

- Ara ai-je tant changé que cela?

Natsuki fixa la jeune femme portant une étoffe légère. Natsuki quant à elle portait une armure la couvrant de toute part

- Je… non c'est juste que tes vêtements te donnent une allure différente.

- Ara dois-je signaler qu'ici je ne suis qu'une esclave ?

Natsuki semblait chercher ses mots mais murmura « Tu es bien plus que ça pour moi ».

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent un instant et Shizuru rompit le silence

- Je t'ai vu m'apprendre à être plus forte.

- Hein ?

- Duran a toujours été quelqu'un de bien et de profondément bon pour Kyohime

Natsuki passa instinctivement son doigt sur sa broche et sourit

- Je pense que Kyohime était essentielle pour elle…. Et je peux le comprendre.

- Comment ça ?

- Nous ressentons leurs émotions et …

- Et ?

- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui j'étais vide sans toi et avais peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose de grave.

Shizuru sourit légèrement et annonça d'une voix taquine

- Et qu'à prévue la déesse du froid pour nos retrouvailles ?

Natsuki s'empourpra d'un coup et lança quelques insultes légères ayant pour conséquence une Shizuru amusée. Natsuki ne put s'empêcher de penser. _Ces taquineries m'ont manqué…Attend quoi ?_

* * *

Après une journée à se remettre de leur émotion ainsi que le récit de leurs différentes mésaventures, les six personnes se retrouvèrent seules, dans leur chambre respective. Pour autant aucune d'entre elles ne dormait.

* * *

Nao faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. _ça fait au moins trois heures que je tourne en rond comme ça… Y'a même pas d'horloge pour me le confirmer. Je dois faire quelque chose… _Elle fixa un instant son bracelet et souffla. _T'as gagné, on va aller la voir mais vas pas t'imaginer des choses… c'est juste pour voir si elle dort… Et après, on revient ici et tu me fous la paix pour que je puisse dormir… Je deviens complètement parano à parler avec un bracelet… Faut vite que je retrouve mon quotidien sinon je sais pas dans quel état je vais finir…_

Nao se dirigea vers la chambre d'Akane et ouvrit délicatement la porte. Elle s'avança vers le lit et caressa doucement le visage de la femme endormie. Elle murmura un « Bonne nuit » et se retira dans ses quartiers.

Akane rouvrit immédiatement les yeux et se mit en position assise. Elle fixa la porte. _Tous les jours, elle vient s'assurer que je dors… Elle est tellement attentionnée à mon égard. J'aimerais tellement… plus… Je… Mais à quoi je pense moi…. Faut que je me sorte ses pensées et ses rêves ne m'appartenant pas… _Sur ce, elle se replaça dans son lit et se prépara pour son sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Mai fixait la lune à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre quand elle entendit une légère frappe sur la porte. Elle fut surprise d'y découvrir Midori avec un sourire gêné.

- Je voulais juste savoir si tu dormais.

Mai secoua la tête et se replaça devant la fenêtre. Midori s'invita et se plaça à côté de la Reine.

- Haruka, mon bras droit, m'a raconté des choses sur Kagutsuchi et Gakutenou.

- Vraiment ?

- Elle m'a dit que la déesse du feu courtisait la Reine à chacune de leur entrevue.

Midori sourit et fixa l'horizon

- Je peux la comprendre ...

Mai fixa un instant Midori mais ne répondit pas. Plus sérieusement, Midori reprit

- Je pense que nous ne redeviendrons nous-même que lorsque l'Envahisseur sera anéanti.

- Et que devons-nous faire ?

Midori haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la porte. Tout en remontant le couloir, elle fut perdue dans ses pensées. _Malgré que tu aimes ton âme sœur, rien ne se passera comme à l'époque. Tu devrais faire une croix sur tout cela… _Midori sentit sa bague chauffer, la brûlant assez douloureusement jusqu'à son cœur. Elle s'arrêta un instant et fixa la bague. _Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois convaincre mais plutôt ta Reine de cœur. Me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque ne te permettra pas de retrouver ton âme sœur. _

Mai s'allongea dans son lit. _Je pensais qu'elle m'aurait proposé une balade ou simplement sa compagnie… Pourquoi j'ai besoin de sa présence… Cela n'a aucun sens… L'amour n'existe pas alors la seule chose à faire et de garder ses pouvoirs et directement détruire cet Envahisseur… Et ensuite nous pourrons reprendre notre quotidien… ou envisager quelque chose de réelle et non dictait par des actes ne nous appartenant pas…_

* * *

Natsuki était allongée, les bras croisés sous sa tête. Elle vit sa porte s'ouvrir et fit face à Shizuru.

- Tu ne dors pas ?

- Je n'y arrive pas.

Shizuru semblait chercher ses mots mais se fit couper par Natsuki

- Tu … Tu peux rester un peu ici si tu veux.

Shizuru sourit légèrement et s'assit sur le lit. Natsuki se décala et tout en rougissant murmura

- Tu peux t'allonger, le lit est assez grand pour deux personnes.

Shizuru se glissa rapidement dans le lit et se colla comme par instinct à Natsuki

- Cette sensation m'est familière ...

- Moi aussi ...

Shizuru fixa Natsuki dans les yeux puis plaça sa tête contre la poitrine de celle-ci. Elle sentait battre son cœur et ferma les yeux

- ça te gène si je reste là ?

Natsuki caressa instinctivement les cheveux de Shizuru

- Bien au contraire… ça m'as vraiment manqué ...

Shizuru se décala

- Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de…

- C'est bon Shizuru… Je…

- Je ne suis pas elle alors pourquoi ai-je tant besoin de toi ou de Duran ?

Natsuki ferma les yeux

- Je n'ai pas la réponse mais… Il n'y a pas que Duran qui est contente de revoir Kyohime… Moi, Natsuki Kuga, je suis aussi contente de te revoir Shizuru Fujino.

- Je… Moi aussi je suis contente.

- Alors reste ici et repose-toi, tu en as besoin.

Natsuki fixa Shizuru, endormit contre elle et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté de celle-ci. _Kyohime était beaucoup moins belle qu'elle… _Elle sentit une douleur se propageant de sa pince jusqu'à sa main. _Eh j'ai bien le droit d'avoir mon avis non ? … Sérieusement Duran tu crois vraiment que je vais changer d'avis rien qu'avec ses petites douleurs… Faut que t'arrête d'en faire qu'à ta tête. Kyohime est à toi et Shizuru est à moi… Attends à quoi je pense moi ? Shizuru n'est pas à moi… si ?_


	10. Séparation

_- Ma Reine, les messagers envoyaient à nos frontières ont été attaqués. Une discussion pour la paix semble impossible. Je crains que nous devrions répondre par la force_

_Une jeune femme fixait sa Reine assise sur son trône. Celle-ci était dépassée par les événements._

_- Tu as sans doute raison Haruka. Que me conseilles-tu ?_

_- Les forces de l'Envahisseur sont inconnues. Nous devrions nous préparer pour une guerre. Je suggère d'engager des civiles et de mettre à l'abri les femmes et les enfants._

_- J'ai pleinement confiance en toi Haruka. Fais ce qui te semble le plus juste pour notre peuple._

_Haruka s'inclina et sortit de la salle du trône. Seule, la Reine porta instinctivement sa main à son cou et frôla le collier. Elle murmura le regard vague._

_- J'aurai dû suivre ton conseil Haruka. Par l'acceptation de mon statut, j'ai condamné mon peuple._

_Elle releva les yeux et fixa l'entrée de la salle, révélant une jeune femme semblant dans la tourmente. La Reine n'eût pas le temps de parler que la jeune femme la devança._

_- C'est tout ce que cela représente pour toi ? Un statut ? Pardonnes-moi si j'ai cru que tu pouvais m'aimer._

_- Gakutenou…_

_Sur ce, la déesse s'avança et délia délicatement le collier. Elle reprit douloureusement._

_- Par Kami ma mère, je reprends ma condition et te libère de tes chaînes Kagutsuchi… Chère Mère laissez-moi utiliser mon dernier don pour cela. _

_Gakutenou fixa un instant le pendentif qui s'était solidifié puis l'écrasa dans la paume de sa main. Tout en se retirant, elle murmura._

_- Même si le lien est rompu, je ne renie pas mes pensées et mes sentiments envers toi, Reine des contrées de l'Ouest._

* * *

Les six jeunes femmes étaient assises ensemble et semblaient chercher un moyen rapide pour revenir à leur époque. Profitant de la brise fraîche, la discussion n'avançait pas d'un iota.

- Nous pourrions tout simplement le vaincre avec nos pouvoirs.

Midori fixa un instant Nao ayant émis cette réplique.

- Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose de plus subtile… Sinon pourquoi les trois nous de l'époque n'auraient pas réalisé cette action ?

- Elles n'étaient peut-être pas au courant ou étaient déjà liées à leur âme sœur.

Mai fixa un instant les différentes personnes.

- Gakutenou n'était plus liée à Kagutsuchi avant de mourir.

Midori s'arrêta un instant dans la lecture d'un parchemin et fixa Mai.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- J'ai vu et ressenti alors oui j'en suis sûre. Le lien a été rompu. Gakutenou est même redevenue celle qu'elle était au départ.

- Donc elle possédait ses pouvoirs ? Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir vaincu ?

Natsuki se leva brusquement et souffla un juron.

- C'est vraiment débile. Un Dieu peut massacrer n'importe quoi alors pourquoi ce machin aurait pu survivre ? Regardez comment a fini la salle de réception après notre bagarre de l'autre jour, même si on s'en est bien sorti, on a failli tuer accidentellement les différentes personnes ici et …

- Attends tu viens de dire quoi là ?

- Oh je t'en prie Midori, assume-le au moins que….

- Non c'est pas ça. Mais bien sûr !

Les cinq jeunes femmes virent Midori partir directement vers l'entrée du temple sans aucune explication. Intriguées, celles-ci se relevèrent et la rejoignirent dans une pièce. Midori semblait chercher quelque chose à travers les différents parchemins. Ce fût Akane qui se risqua à demander.

- Tu cherches quoi exactement ?

Aucune réponse ne vînt. Suite au bredouillement de Midori, les autres décidèrent d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne leur répondre.

- Ara Midori-san, nous pourrions peut-être vous aider si nous aurions une information sur votre recherche.

Celle-ci releva un instant la tête.

- Je crois comprendre pourquoi je n'ai pas pu le vaincre.

Nao commençait à perdre patience.

- On est sensé deviner c'est ça ?

Midori porta un léger sourire.

- Nous ne sommes pas les seules.

- les seules ?

- Dieux.

Midori déroula un parchemin sur la table.

- Ici, nous sommes issues de la branche de la déesse Blanche Fumi mais il y a sûrement d'autres branches...

Malgré la volonté de lire, il semblerait que le parchemin n'était pas complet. Midori se creusa la tête et fixa Akane.

- Tu es une libraire avec beaucoup d'influences. Vois avec les personnes côtoyant ta librairie ce qu'ils savent là-dessus.

Akane se contenta d'hocher la tête. Natsuki fulminait.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'une fois qu'on sera qu'il est ça sera mieux. Si c'est vraiment un Dieu ou une Déesse on est sensé faire quoi hein ? Le regarder nous tuer un à un… Autant mourir tout de suite et comme ça on pourra revenir à nos occupations.

Nao hocha la tête en accord avec les propos de Natsuki. Midori quant à elle secoua la tête et fixa un instant la bague.

- Nous ne pourrons ressentir ce que nous ressentons qu'une seule fois dans notre vie alors même si c'est incompréhensible, je veux le vivre jusqu'à la fin. Si vous voulez mourir faîtes mais je vous rappelle que pour cela vous devez perdre votre immortalité et nous savons toutes ce que cela engendre. Alors au lieu de vous plaindre posez-vous la bonne question.

Nao semblait légèrement perdue.

- Qui est ?

- A toi de te servir de tes méninges s'il t'en reste.

Sur ce, Midori saisit plusieurs parchemins et quitta la pièce. Nao haussa les épaules et fixa un instant Akane.

- Allons voir ta fameuse librairie.

- Nous allons devoir voyager jusque l'Est Nao.

Nao haussa les épaules et ouvrit la marche.

- C'est pas comme-ci j'avais mieux à faire.

Mai secoua légèrement la tête.

- Nao a raison, nous n'avons pas à rester ensemble, je vais retourner à mon château. Peut-être que je pourrais en apprendre davantage avec l'aide d'Haruka.

Sur ce, elle s'inclina légèrement et quitta la pièce. Natsuki fixa un instant Shizuru qui commençait à rebrousser chemin.

- Tu … tu repars aussi ?

Shizuru s'arrêta dans son élan.

- Je suis l'esclave de la Reine.

- Mais tu peux rester ici…. Avec moi… Enfin si tu veux.

Shizuru fixa un instant Natsuki qui n'avait pas quitté le sol des yeux. Une question vient illuminer son esprit.

- Qui y a-t-il aux pôles?

- Pardon ?

- Ara Akane vient de l'Est et nous sommes à l'Ouest mais qui y'a-t-il au Nord et au Sud ?

Natsuki releva son regard.

- Je sais pas mais nous pourrions nous renseigner.

Shizuru sourit légèrement.

- Ou nous pourrions nous y rendre directement Oh déesse du froid...

Natsuki rougit légèrement mais hocha la tête.

- Je vais le signaler à Midori et après on trouvera un moyen de nous y rendre. Où souhaites-tu aller en premier Shizuru ?

- Au Nord.

- Pourquoi ce choix ?

Shizuru mit sa paume sur son cœur et murmura.

- Parce que je pense que ce lieu est important pour moi...

Natsuki hocha la tête et murmura un « Vas pour le Nord alors »

* * *

Après la mise au courant des actions de chacune, Natsuki se retrouva dans ses quartiers à fixer un objet assez déroutant.

- Je suis sensée porter ça ?

- Ma déesse ce sont vos vêtements habituels pour un tel voyage.

Natsuki fixa une armure semblant peser des tonnes et secoua la tête. Elle fixa Shizuru semblant avoir du mal à se contenir de rire suite à la moue qu'arborait la déesse. Natsuki souffla puis distingua un garde passant à sa portée. Elle sourit légèrement.

- Eh toi !

Le garde s'inclina légèrement et fixa un instant Natsuki qui poursuivit.

- Vas me chercher une tenue similaire à celle que tu portes et prépares-nous deux chevaux.

Le garde semblait hésiter.

- Quoi ?

- Une esclave n'est pas autorisée à monter sur un cheval.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Cela amènerait à un mouvement de foule.

Natsuki allait répliquer mais se fit interrompre par Shizuru.

- Un cheval est suffisant, l'esclave que je suis marchera à vos côtés ma Déesse.

Le garde semblait rassurer et alla chercher les habits demandés.

* * *

De leur côté, Akane et Nao se retrouvèrent assises dans une diligence. Nao fixa le paysage et souffla. Akane sourit.

- Je t'avais prévenu que ce serait long.

- C'est rien. J'suis juste engourdie…. Y'a pas de place pour allonger ses jambes sans compter que je sens plus mes fesses et que j'étouffe dans cette armure...

Akane rit légèrement à la réplique de Nao et attrapa délicatement le cou de Nao, figée par ce geste.

- Mets ta tête sur mes cuisses, comme ça tu pourras t'allonger et te reposer. Le voyage risque d'être long.

Nao s'exécuta avec un léger sourire. Après un certain temps, celle-ci s'était endormie. Akane quant à elle se contenta de caresser affectueusement les cheveux ainsi que le visage de la déesse endormie.


	11. Nouveaux horizons

_Une jeune femme était couchée dans son lit. Elle perçut un léger courant d'air. Remarquant l'une des fenêtres ouvertes, elle décida de se lever et de la refermer. Au moment de se recoucher, elle sentit deux bras s'enroulant autour d'elle. Elle soupira doucement._

_- Tu ne devrais pas être ici_

_- Je sais mais je voulais te sentir contre moi..._

_Elle se fit guider jusqu'à son lit et étaler délicatement. Elle distingua quelques cheveux de la personne s'étant placée au-dessus d'elle._

_- Je pars demain mais je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais..._

_- Où vas-tu ?_

_- Tu n'as pas à le savoir. Prends soin de ton peuple et de mes fidèles en mon absence._

_La jeune femme sentit une paire de lèvres sur les siennes et ferma instinctivement les yeux. Après quelques secondes, elle les rouvrit, faisant face à une pièce vide et une fenêtre entrouverte._

* * *

Natsuki ne cessait de baisser son regard vers le sol, regardant Shizuru marchant à côté du cheval. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elles avaient quitté le temple et marchaient à un rythme assez soutenu. Natsuki arrêta d'un coup le cheval. Suite à l'action, Shizuru s'arrêta et vit Natsuki lui présenter sa main.

- Nous sommes assez loin des personnes ayant pu nous reconnaître alors montes.

- Le cheval ne peut pas porter deux charges…

- C'est pas le cheval qui m'inquiète ... Et puis soyons sérieux! Vu ton poids, il est clair que tu ne représentes même pas une demi-charge alors s'il te plaît…

Shizuru rougit légèrement et attrapa la main de Natsuki.

- Accroche-toi bien. Je voudrais pas que tu tombes.

Celle-ci s'exécuta. Natsuki quant à elle, lança le cheval au galop de sorte à rattraper le temps perdu.

* * *

- Tu es sûre que tu ne sais rien d'autre ?

- Je vous assure que tout est dit Ma Reine.

Mai fixa un instant Haruka.

- Si je résume, personne ne sait qui est 'cet Envahisseur' ni ses raisons et sa localisation. Il a tué mes parents selon un garde retrouvé à moitié mort et ayant murmuré ces propos et personne ne sait s'il est de l'Est, du Sud, du Nord ou même ici.

- C'est exact ma Reine.

- N'y a-t-il pas un moyen pour en savoir plus ?

- Vos espions peuvent essayer de trouver des informations mais le prix sera…

- Faites et donnez-leur ce qu'ils demandent.

- Bien ma Reine…

* * *

Midori était depuis plusieurs jours dans la salle d'archives détaillant chaque parchemin qu'elle pouvait lire. Étonnement, ceux-ci étaient dans sa langue maternelle. _Sans doute un autre charme…_

Elle avait essayé de trouver des informations sur le mystérieux Envahisseur mais rien n'y faisait référence. Un seul document avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux, retranscrivant les dires d'un ermite des montagnes de l'Ouest. Ces mêmes dires lui ayant valu l'exil dans les montagnes. Elle avait décidé d'aller voir cette personne et toutes celles pouvant lui apporter des informations, une fois la lecture de tous les parchemins lui faisant face. Elle releva son regard faisant face à un mur recouvert de parchemins. _J'ai encore du travail… _

- Déesse du feu ?

Midori se retourna pour faire face à un homme portant une armure.

- Quoi ?

- L'heure de votre pratique Ma déesse.

Celle-ci souffla. Tous les jours, depuis son arrivée, elle avait nécessité de tenir une épée et de se battre. Elle avait appréhendé lors de sa première prise d'arme mais s'était retrouvée dotée d'une agilité et d'une maîtrise surhumaine. Elle hocha la tête. _Cela ne peut pas me faire de mal après tout…_

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Nao avait la bouche grande ouverte devant ce qu'elle voyait.

- C'est ça ta librairie ?

Devant elle, des milliers de livres et de parchemins ornaient tous les murs de l'enceinte. Akane avait des yeux lumineux et fit face à Nao avec un sourire radieux.

- C'est un rêve de libraire de pouvoir feuilleter autant de livres … Je suis contente d'être ici tout compte fait… Nous devrions commencer.

Nao souffla et se posa sur une chaise fixant la jeune femme sautillant devant une rangée de livres. _Elle est vraiment sado avec ses bouquins… J'aurais pas assez d'une vie pour lire la moitié d'un mur… J'avais oublié à quel point je détestais venir ici… Et surtout qu'elle aime plus ses bouquins que moi… Attends à quoi je pense là ?_

- Nao ?

- Hum ?

- Tout va bien ?

Nao était à trois centimètres des lèvres d'Akane et déglutit difficilement puis fixa instinctivement son poignet.

- Oui je pensais juste…

- Que tu détestes être ici. Oui je sais.

- Mais com…

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous approfondir sur tes sentiments ou ceux de Julia. On a du travail.

Sur ce, elle déposa une dizaine de bouquins devant Nao et s'assied à son tour, se préparant pour des heures de recherches.

* * *

Natsuki ralentit le trot du cheval, faisant face à plusieurs chaumières. Elle descendit et ordonna à Shizuru de rester sur la selle. Elle fixa les environs. _C'est trop calme, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…_

Elle se retourna et vit Shizuru, encerclée par une dizaine d'hommes tenant des fourches. Elle nota la présence de plusieurs personnes l'entourant également. Elle porta instinctivement sa main derrière son dos et décocha son épée.

- Les étrangers ne sont pas les bienvenus ici.

- Vous nous avez pris assez d'enfants… Allez-vous-en !

- Nous n'avons plus rien à donner pour l'empire du Nord !

…

Natsuki essayait d'assimiler les propos et regarda instinctivement ses vêtements. _Ils me prennent pour un soldat._

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça…

Un homme s'avança fourche en main et cracha sur les chaussures de Natsuki.

- Vous venez avec une esclave tel un animal en rut ! Vous n'aurez pas mes filles !

Natsuki allait répondre mais se fit précéder par Shizuru.

- Veuillez m'excuser mais il s'agit d'un malentendu.

Shizuru s'avança à proximité de Natsuki et prit délicatement l'épée de ses mains.

- Shi…

- Ce ne sont pas des soldats Natsuki… Ce ne sont que des personnes apeurées. Regarde-les.

Natsuki s'exécuta et sourit à Shizuru tout en remettant son épée dans son fourreau et fixa un à un les personnes.

- Nous sommes ici pour vous demander de l'aide.

- Repartez étranger! Nous ne voulons ni pouvons vous aider.

Natsuki se retourna pour faire face à un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année. Celui-ci resta sans voix lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent Shizuru.

- Kyohime ? C'est toi ma fille ?

Shizuru fixa l'homme un instant qui s'approcha et lui caressa doucement le visage. Il se retourna et héla avec un léger tremblement dans la voix.

- ERIKO ! Viens … c'est un miracle !

Une femme du même âge s'avança et tomba à genoux en murmurant des paroles. L'homme l'aida à se relever et s'avança de nouveau vers Shizuru. La femme encercla dans ses bras Shizuru.

- Je suis désolée mon bébé… Pardonnes-nous je t'en prie… Il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité…

Shizuru se décala et sourit à la femme.

- Je vais bien … Mère

L'homme fixa un instant Natsuki et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Vous nous avez ramené notre fille saine et sauve alors vous êtes ici chez vous.

* * *

Natsuki fixait du regard Shizuru conversant avec la femme se présentant comme sa mère. _Je me demande si Kyohime a pu rencontrer réellement sa mère avant de mourir…. En tout cas Shizuru a l'air à l'aise avec eux… Au final, c'est une bonne chose que nous soyons venues. Ils auront le privilège de revoir leur fille même si nous mourrons…_

- Ma fille vous plaît-elle Mon seigneur ?

Natsuki sursauta et vit le père de Kyohime à ses côtés. Natsuki se contenta d'hocher légèrement la tête.

- Nous devrions rentrer à l'intérieur. Les nuits sont fraîches en cette période ...

Natsuki fixa un instant la demeure lui faisant face.

- Nous sommes désolées de vous offrir si peu pour vous héberger…

Natsuki secoua la tête

- C'est bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Se retrouvant seules, Natsuki prit délicatement la parole.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- C'est une situation assez … délicate.

- Ara pas tant que cela. Ces gens aiment leur fille et ont été peinés de la voir s'en aller pour qu'ils puissent vivre confortablement. Je me sens bien Natsuki.

- Ok…

- Je t'assure…

Natsuki se contenta de s'écraser sur le seul lit de la pièce. Shizuru semblait légèrement dans la tourmente. Natsuki souffla.

- Je sais que c'est faux mais je ne te forcerais pas à me répondre.

Shizuru s'assied sur le rebord du lit et murmura difficilement.

- Mes parents… enfin mes vrais parents sont morts il y a quelques années alors c'est … dur.

Natsuki attrapa délicatement le bras de Shizuru l'attirant plus vers elle.

- Viens contre moi. Nous avons besoin de dormir.

- Tu as raison… Demain sera une journée longue si nous devons tous les interroger.

- Nous devrions peut-être aller voir le Seigneur de cette contrée ?

- C'est une bonne idée.

Après plusieurs minutes sans aucune discussion, Natsuki caressa affectueusement les cheveux de Shizuru. Pensant que la jeune femme dormait, elle voulut se décaler pour dormir à terre mais sentit une prise sur ses vêtements.

- Reste contre moi s'il te plaît…

Pour réponse, Natsuki se contenta de s'installer confortablement pour dormir.


End file.
